La verdad
by DLila
Summary: Rose Potter busca a su madre. Pero es difícil en un mundo lleno de mentiras y secretos. Y para añadir una cereza más al pastel está James Potter. ( R/S/J) (HR/H/D)
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración

**Capitulo 1. La Búsqueda**

Esta no es la típica historia de chica conoce a chico. No es ni siquiera una historia de amor, aunque este se precie de ser el objetivo de la mayoría de los implicados. Mi historia tiene que ver con el valor del silencio y sobre todo con la búsqueda de la verdad. No os narrare como voy en búsqueda de cariño a falta de este en mi crecimiento, os narrare la odisea de encontrar a mi madre: Hermione Granger.

Es verdad, no me he presentado, me llamo Rose. Fue mi madre quien escogió mi nombre mucho antes si quiera de haberme concebido. Según su carta, número doscientos quince, cuando tenía ocho años conoció a su abuela materna biológica, ya que su madre había sido dada en adopción. Su abuela fue una mujer muy pobre, quien preocupada por la educación de su hija prefirió darle la oportunidad de romper con el círculo de la pobreza entregándola a una pareja de médicos. Según relata mi madre, la lejanía de su hija le afecto, pero siguió luchando para cuando tuvieran oportunidad de rencontrarse y ella pudiera estar orgullosa, fue así que cuando lo logro emprendió a su búsqueda. Cuando madre e hija se rencontraron fue como si nunca se hubieran separado, mi bisabuela Rose Puckle sabía todo con respecto a Jane, mi abuela, quien para ese entonces ya estaba comprometida con mi abuelo. Mi madre comentó, con una letra muy ordenada, que mamá Jane se sintió completa como nunca antes.

En este caso yo no soy la madre que busca a la hija, si no más bien lo contrario. Soy consciente que tengo todo en contra, pero no me importa. Porque el día que encuentre a mi madre, será la hija más feliz sobre este planeta. ¿Por qué difícil? Bueno, porque en primer lugar soy hija de dos "héroes" de la segunda guerra teniendo como consecuencia ser asediada por la prensa amarillista, en segundo lugar porque odio la familia en la que me ha tocado crecer, tercero porque mi carácter no me ayuda, soy consciente de eso y cuarto porque no se si tenga probabilidades de encontrarla.

¿Qué como soy? Bueno, desde los trece años me corto el pelo por debajo de las orejas, no me gusta tenerlo muy largo, porque para mi mala suerte herede la cabellera castaña y rizada de mi madre, así que prefiero cortarlo chico atrás y dejarlo largo adelante, no me gusta que se enrede porque no me gusta peinarme. Se puede decir que tengo rasgos finos, eso se debe a mis abuelas tanto materna como paterna, pero odio cuando me comparan con una de esas muñecas de porcelana ¿es que acaso no se dan cuenta de la profundidad de aquella analogía, es que soy hueca, fría y sin más valor una mirada vacía? Tengo los ojos… en realidad no me gustan mi ojos, cada vez que me veo al espejo es como si viera la mirada de padre y un especie de volcán quiere reventar en lava en mi interior. No soy tan alta como se me ve en "corazón de bruja" pero puede que sea un poco más delgada, vale… soy un palo de escoba, pero tampoco soy una tabla… tengo la esperanza de engordar en algún momento aunque tampoco quiero parecerme a la hija Gregory Goyle. La verdad es que soy un poco descuidada con mi "presentación" no soy como Lily quien parece estar sacada de una pasarela muggle con la consigna de un scout "siempre lista", mas bien soy relaja soy la clásica chica que pide que compren ropa por ella. Si lo sé, es raro pero Lily como buena hermana se encarga de ese tipo de cosas. Albus dice que no pareciera que tuviera diecisiete años…

Porque ya tengo diecisiete años, los acabo de cumplir, es mi cumpleaños en realidad. No estoy tan feliz como se supondría que debería estarlo ¿Cómo si tengo la misma cantidad de años sin ver a mi madre? No hay cosa que odie mas que esta fecha, pero ahora no tanto. Es decir ahora soy mayor de edad en el mundo mágico y eso significaba que por fin podría hacer todo lo que he planeado hacer por más de cinco años. Ir a buscar a mi mamá.

Son las tres de la tarde, y sigo en está fila de espera. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que para ir a Australia se tendría que hacer tantos trámites, tantas colas… Por fin me toca, le muestro mis papeles al oficial de la aduana. Alguna vez mi abuelo en su "locura" me dijo que mi mamá los había ocultado ahí en tiempos de guerra mágica. No sabia si aquella información era cierta, pues mi padre nunca ha soltado prenda en todo lo referente a mi mamá, sin embargo fue en unos de sus frecuentes pesadillas donde le pude sacar la información. Cuando mi papá duerme es fácil sacarle información aunque no toda la información claro, de ser así me hubiera enterado de toda la verdad.

-¿Cuantos años tiene?- pregunto con su extraño acento, no creo que se haya dado cuenta que mi ID es falso, es decir el señor tiene pinta de muggle. Debo de decir que soy una experta mintiendo, he tenido los mejores maestros por años, eso del arte de la mentira no era problema para mi. Ginebra era buena maestra, cuando tenia cuatro años me había dicho por primera vez o más bien le había dicho a la reportera Skeeter "Si quiero a todos mis hijos y sobre todo a mi bebe: Rosie". Sí para todo el mundo mágico yo era la hija de esa mujer. La odio por sobre todas las cosas, la oído por ser traidora, por ser la mujer que se robo a mi madre para esconderla o matarla, en realidad no sé que paso con mi madre. Pero yo encontrare a mi madre… muerta o viva, aunque tengo la plena seguridad en mi interior que todavía vive. Lo sé cada vez que leo sus cartas.

-veintiuno- respondí aburrida. El señor relajo la mirada, me sonrió como papa Noel y pareció murmurar algo que no entendí. Me devolvió los papeles y me dio la bienvenida. Camine hacia la sala principal del aeropuerto de Brisbane. Sentí como el corazón quería salirse mi pecho, como sentía mi sangre fluir, como el aire pesaba, como una especie de mueca se colaba en mi boca.

- Mamá voy por ti…

* * *

**En Grindmund place n°12**

Las luces de toda la casa estaban prendidas. La mansión Black heredada a Harry Potter relucía como en sus mejores años, aunque claro la frase "siempre puros" ya no regia en el interior, no debido a las implicancias "racistas" o "discriminativas" con respecto a la sangre de los Black sino mas bien a la pureza de espíritu, de alma de consciencia. Ginebra Potter estaba plenamente consciente de aquella situación, ella misma había contribuido a que ese malestar se produjera.

Pero Ginny ya no era la jovencita apasionada, que hacia todo para conseguir la voluntad de su "amor". Ahora era una madre de familia dedicada íntegramente a su hogar y a una que otra columna deportiva en el diario de Luna Lovegood, su amiga y cuñada. Le había costado tanto conseguir lo que ahora tenia. Quizás ya no era tan joven y bella como lo fue en su juventud, pero se podía de decir que aquella mirada encantadora nunca le fallaba cuando era oportuno. Pero... pero ahora, todo era diferente. Su pasado había venido en forma de pergamino, entre las patas de una lechuza del ministerio. Podía sentir el pergamino doblado en su bolsillo, escondido para que ninguno de sus lo viera. Tenía miedo, miedo de lo que vendría… miedo de no poder ver más a sus hijos, de no verlos crecer. Tenía miedo de ir presa por sus arrebatos egoístas de juventud.

-mamá, es en serio- la voz de su menor hija la despertó de sus pensamientos. Lily Luna la miraba con determinación, le hacia recordar tanto a ella cuando tenia su edad, claro que Lily era mucho más engreída que ella.

-¿Ves que no me escuchas?- Lily vestía un pequeño vestido floreado, su lacia cabellera roja brillaba gracias a la luz que impactaba en ella.

-lo siento cariño, ¿decías?- pregunto volviendo su mirada al plato. Toda su familia estaba cenando en la cocina, aunque Harry seguía en el ministerio, sus tres hijos le miraban atentos. James ya había terminado de comer lo ravioles que había preparado pero curiosamente se había quedado sentado, antes solo hubiera "volado" a su habitación. Albus, ni siquiera había tocado los tenedores, la comida seguía intacta. Quizás Albus sea el hijo de Harry que más se parecía él, y eso era en todos los sentidos. Y Lily estaba ocupada tratando de tener una discusión con ella.

-decía que Rose debería estar acá, tu eres la adulta acá deberías pedir que regresara a la casa…- el solo nombre de la hija de Hermione le escarapelaba el cuerpo, aquella niña que hasta no hace tanto había crecido como su hija la odiaba y por Merlín, el sentimiento era reciproco. Recordó que ese día era su cumpleaños- "¿como olvidarlo si huele a quemado? "- pensó sin responderle aun, iba a decir una tontería fruto de la ira, pero miro a Albus y sintió como la apuñalaban.

- ella ha decido vivir sola, que asuma las consecuencias- dijo tratándose de calmar, comió un poco de la pasta, bebió un poco de agua y de nuevo sintió la mirada de todos sus hijos.

- mamá Rose es muy terca…- esta vez fue la voz grabe de James, el pelirrojo trato de sonreírle, simpatizarle, esa era su mejor arma- … en eso se parece a ti- Todos en esa mesa sabían que Rose no era hija de Ginny, no porque sus padres lo hubieran dicho expresamente, ni siquiera porque Rose había confesado el secreto que callaba desde su segundo año en Hogwarts. Lo sabían por que las acciones de Ginebra Potter hablaban por si solas. Hubo un silencio agudo, una especie de dolor comunal lacerante.

- pues…- intento callar al silencio- pues… si quiere que celebremos su cumpleaños debería estar acá… yo no tengo porque rebajarme al nivel de una adolecente- trago otro sorbo de agua. Lily simplemente bufo indignada.

-Lily... por otro lado Rose no celebra su cumpleaños con nosotros desde hace ¿cuatro años?- intervino James como queriendo poner paños fríos a la conversación

- cinco- dijo por primera vez Albus

- si quiere estar sola… no le veo nada de malo- esa vez James miro a sus hermanos con mirada suplicante, el tema Rose Potter era un tema doloroso para todos.

- si tanto quieren verla, ¿Por qué no la visitan?- pregunto Ginny queriendo sonar casual.

- Sabes que Rose desde hace cinco años odia su cumpleaños, no le gustan las visitas en esta fecha… pero tu, mamá, ya lo deberías de saber de memoria… esa fecha también es especial para ti ¿no?- Las palabras de Albus casi la atragantan. Quiso decir algo, pero nada salió de su boca.

- cuando terminen limpian sus platos, es sábado os toca- musito tan solo para desaparecer, **sin saber que el pergamino que había leído hacia solo unas horas había caído al suelo, siendo recogido por Albus.**

* * *

¿Cómo diablos conseguiría a un friki, genio en computación con conocimiento del mundo mágico sin preguntarle por su origen? Frank, se me había adelantado a la jugada. Frank Longbotton, mi ex enamorado / mejor amigo/ ángel de la guarda/friki total. Gentilmente se había puesto en comunicación con unos amigos suyos que había conocido en una convención muggle de tecnología quien a su vez conocían magos envueltos en tecnología residentes en Australia. Todo lo que debía hacer era dejar un mensaje en un foro por internet, ellos se comunicarían conmigo. Pero ya, ya lo había hecho y nada que respondían. Necesitaba de aquellos servicios, era la única de manera de encontrar a su madre.

Estaba en un ciberbar en la zona más céntrica de la ciudad, y hacía algo de frio (pues claro no estaba en Inglaterra, estaba debajo del trópico de capricornio). Mire mi reloj… ¿Cómo diablos el friki me reconocería? Mire cada una de las caras que asistían a ese bar.

Un chico gordo hasta la exageración, digitando como loco en su computadora con logo de manzana, una chica de aproximadamente quince años hablando por video llamada con su madre, una pareja de enamorados tomados de la mano y la cajera del local quien estaba más interesada en coquetear con un muchacho, bien parecido por cierto.

-Vamos Alph… dime que sí- escuche rogar la cajera al muchacho queme daba la espalda. No me gustaba presenciar conversaciones ajenas pero la voz de la cajera era realmente chillona. Intente mirar de nuevo la pantalla de mi Tablet. Auto regalo por mi cumpleaños.

- Que mas quisiera Lucy pero ya sabes como es mi hermano… no le gusta ser interrumpido- la voz de aquel chico le pareció familiar, era como si escuchara hablar a alguien que oia en años. Volví mi vista a la espalda de aquel chico, era alto, de contextura delgada pero fibrosa y de cabello rubio pálido ondulado.

- Vamos… te prometo que no hare ruido, al menos no cuando él este cerca- esa tal Lucy era algo atrevida. Lleva la blusa del uniforme desabotanada en los puntos clave, dejando ver un súper escote. El muchacho permanecía impávido. – Scor… es muy malo no es como tu… Vamos…

-Sabes que no te puedo prometer nada- dijo en tono patanesco. ¿Cómo había gente así, tan…? Bufe indignada, es que acaso esa chica no tenía dignidad…

- Sabes Alphy… -comento la muchacha en tono empalagoso-…me encantaría poder repetir lo de navidad ¿Tu no?- eso ya era el colmo, esa chica se estaba… bueno podía hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, pero hablarlo así delante de tanta gente, en su lugar de trabajo…

- Lucy…- pero el muchacho fue interrumpido por el gerente del local, quien con señas llamaba a la cajera a su despacho, al parecer se había dado cuenta del espectáculo que la pareja estaba dando. La muchacha salió disparada rumbo a la oficina de su jefe. Volví mi mirada a mi Tablet buscando algún mensaje en mi bandeja de entrada. Pero no me resistí, volví la vista al mostrador para observar al muchacho, solo que está vez nuestras miradas se cruzaron… fue... es decir sigue siendo... algo tan extraño. Porque al mirarle sentí que yo también me miraba.

Su cabello ondulado y rubio era marco era marco de una cara preciosa, no es que me guie de lo físico, pero si, ese chico era en verdad "bonito". Tenía un rostro totalmente simétrico, unos labios delgados, una nariz como flecha y sus ojos... sus ojos eran los que en verdad me incomodaban. Ese chico era, era no solo guapo era muy parecido a Albus, solo que con la quijada era más pronunciada. Casi con la misma sonrisa Slytherin de Albus, como si hubiera visto a su siguiente presa. Camino hacia mi mesa, y con una soberana sonrisa me dijo – Hola, ¿no eres de aquí verdad?- pensaba no contestarle, pero… lo hice

-No- trate de evitar de mirarlo ¿Qué me pasaba, era como si quisiera seguir escuchándolo?

- se ve que esperas a alguien, perdón por tardarme- volvió a sonreír como modelo de comercial de dentífrico. Le estaba por contestar con una "pachotada" pero la mano de alguien tocando mi espalda me distrajo. Volví mi vista hacia esa persona y era un muchacho más o menos de mi edad.

-¿Tu eres Thereader12, la de Inglaterra? Nos dejaste un mensaje en nuestro muro- No repare con exactitud en su rostro, ya que él estaba a contra luz. Él era el friki que me ayudaría ¿Cómo diablos me había reconocido?

-Un gusto, me llamo Scorpius Malfoy y quien tienes atosigante es mi compañero y hermano Alphard- Repare con cuidado en el rubio con aires de casanova quien al parecer también estaba algo sorprendido, pero sonriente.

- Yo me llamo… Rose... Rose Granger- atine a decir.

* * *

**Hogmesday- Cabeza de Puerco.**

Hana, la esposa de Neville, atendía a todas las mesas pero siempre le vigiaba a él con mirada, era como si él tuviera un año y se fuera a caer en cualquier momento, no podía culparla la ingesta de alcohol lo volvía algo torpe. Ese día era sábado, era el cumpleaños de su hija mayor: Rose. Ahogo un suspiro, es día en particular era horrible. Como lo era todos los años desde hacia diecisiete años. No es que no quisiera a su hija, la amaba por sobre todas las cosas, bueno casi todas… pero recordar ese día era en especial doloroso, porque Hermione había muerto y no… no como todo el mundo mágico creía, no había muerto al dar luz, el cual se complico supuestamente con un ataque al corazón ni nada por el estilo. Hermione había muerto incinerada, ni siquiera ahogado por el humo, incinerada… Bebió otro trago de wiski, el alcohol nunca era suficiente en esa fecha.

¿Cómo era posible que le consideraran un héroe si no era mas que un asesino? Trago otra copita del agua ardiente. Seria mejor que empezara a beber de pico, era más económico (economía de esfuerzo, hubiera dicho Hermione). –Hermione – suspiro con la misma tristeza desde hacia tantos años. Lo peor de todo no era la ausencia de su más fiel compañera, no. Era la culpa, esa culpa que no le dejaba vivir, que el ataba al alcohol en las noches, esa culpa que ni siquiera sus hijos podían eliminar con cariños. "- no te preocupes mi amor, tu familia siempre curara tus heridas, siempre estaré para ti" esa frase era de una de sus últimas conversaciones, aquellas palabras no solo las tenia guardadas en su pensadero personal sino además las tenia tatuadas en su memoria.

Bebió del pico de la botella, ya eran las diez de la noche y para variar no tenia noticias de su hija mayor. Algo dentro de su pantalón vibro, era su celular. Había tenido la mala idea de llevar a Albus al centro comercial y este le había rogado por uno de esos dichosos aparatos. En ese sentido Albus se parecía bastante a su abuelo, obsesionado con lo artefactos muggles. Desbloqueo el celular y trato de poner su voz más sobria. Era su mujer, Ginny.

-No, no se nada de ella. Si, llego tarde. Yo también te amo, adiós- apago el celular, ya no quería ser interrumpido. Tenia que sufrir hasta que dieran las seis de la mañana como tenía planeado.

- Hermione- suspiro otra vez y ahogo el viento de sus palabras con otro trago de licor.

-Harry- ese era la inconfundible voz de Neville, estaba todavía con su bata blanca de laboratorio, con algo de tierra en la nariz. Sus ojos estaban más grandes que de costumbre- cuando Hanna me dijo que estabas bebiendo no pensé…

- Hola Nev- lo interrumpió divagando en las palabras, trato de concentrarse en el rostro de su ex compañero de casa- ¿me acompañas?- le señalo el asiento que estaba delante suyo.

-Claro- se sentó sin despegar la vista en el- Harry ¿no deberías estar con tu hija, es su cumpleaños?

-mi hija…- mastico aire, volvió a tragar otro poco de licor…- ya sabes que me odia.

-no te odia, compañero… solo está dolida- Neville relajo los hombros. Ver a su amigo en aquella posición también le dolía. Harry había pasado por tantas cosas, y para rematar la relación con su hija no era buena.

-si, dolida por mas de cinco años… bueno yo también lo estaría, si tuviera un padre como yo seguramente que le odiaría…

-no digas eso tus hijos te quieren…

- sabes que Rose, no. La fui a buscar a su departamento y me encuentro con una de sus muy queridas notas mandándome al diablo…

- nunca debiste dejar que se mudara al viejo departamento de Hermione, es una adolecente por el amor de dios.

-lo dices porque nunca viste las discusiones que tenían Ginny y Rose en privado… La batalla final es un juego de niños comparada con una de esas…

- que te dijo su psiquiatra

- que no esta loca, solo está obsesionada con la de que su madre está viva…

- si tan solo le contaras toda la verdad…

-y que me odie más de lo que ya lo hace…. Ella seguirá siendo mi pequeña, no quiero que me odie más

- no puedes seguir así Harry. Ocultar la verdad es lo mismo que mentir

- no me importa

-Por lo que le pude sacar a Frank, Rosie está de viaje

-vez, yo ni enterado… ni siquiera la puedo rastrea con el dinero que le deposite en gringots, porque ella solo utiliza el de sus abuelos y el de su madre. Si no fuera por tu hijo…

- sabes que se quieren mucho... lástima que lo suyo no prosperara

-si terminaron fue porque yo aprobaba la relación, estoy seguro que si Voldemort viviera ella se le uniría con el único fin de sacarme de quicio

- no digas eso Rose es una buena niña, solo que muy vehemente, en eso se parece a ti

- si, puede ser- trago otro sorbo del agua ardiente

-quizás si todos en familia intentaran solucionarlo. Sabes que Rosie adora a sus hermanos…

-ya no es como antes. Cuando Rosie se consideraba un Weasley todo era diferente. Recuerdas que siempre sonreía. – sonrió ante el recuerdo de los rizos castaños de su hija conjugada a su hermosa sonrisa – ¿te acuerdas? En las reuniones familiares siempre incentivaba a que todos bailaran… Era una Weasley mas y de pronto… una navidad mi hija regresa cambiada. Malditos hijos de mortifagos y sus sucias bocas…- murmuro las últimas palabras con dolor, casi con ira.

-es que nunca debiste hacerle creer con la idea que Ginny era su madre, tarde o temprano se enteraría que su madre fue Hermione. El hijo de Nott solo dijo todo lo que el mundo mágico sabe. Nunca debiste engañarla.

-si, pero fueron los 12 años más armoniosos de nuestras vidas…- una lagrima rebelde toco los labios del elegido.- quizás si no la hubiera cambiado de colegio, si hubiera seguido en Francia… Bueno supongo que en casa tarde o temprano se hubiera enterado.

-Se notaba que Ginny hacia su mejor esfuerzo, pero no era su madre, lógicamente eso instigaría las dudas – Las palabras de Neville eran duras, tan duras como ciertas. Ocultar la verdad era lo mismo que mentir y Rose había crecido en una mentira.

- si supongo que subestime a Rose…- seco sus lagrimas con la manga de su túnica azul.

- Y eso no es lo peor… Nev… mira esto-saco un pergamino arrugado de uno de sus bolsillos de su túnica. Neville le miro extrañando sin intensiones de abrir el pergamino. Pero hubo algo en la mirada de su compañero que le dolió, que le gritara, que le pedía leer el arrugado sobre de la mesa. No sabía muy bien de que se trataría, pero nada bueno sería si suscitaba las lágrimas angustiadas del héroe del mundo mágico.

Con suma torpeza, como le era característico, aplano el papel. El pergamino era del ministerio de magia, del departamento de justicia y de crímenes sin resolver. El sello del ministerio era inconfundible. Leyó el enunciado. Los ojos casi se le salían de las cuecas, la garganta se le seco… pero siguió leyendo, leyendo como si su vida dependiera de aquello. Cada letra, cada palabra, oración, estrofa... era impactante

– Por las barbas de Merlín… -dijo alternando la mirada entre el papel y la mirada alcolica de su amigo.

-lo sé… lo más seguro es que mi próxima parada sea Azkaban…

-no... No... – las palabras se le tropezaban unas a otras

-nadie puede comprobar que tu mataste a Hermione, es una locura… ha pasado tanto tiempo… ¿Quién?- No cabía en su asombro, como era posible que después de tantos años se investigara una muerte como la de Hermione, que según los papeles forenses había muerto de un paro cardiaco.

-pues no se muy bien quien haya abierto el caso, lo más seguro es que haya sido Narcisa Black- la voz de Harry era monótona y pausada quizás el alcohol ya le estaba perforando los sesos- o quizás…Nott o simplemente sus compañeras del ministerio ya sabes como la querían nunca se creyeron lo de la muerte natural.

-¿Narcisa Black, por qué? Desde la desaparición de su hijo ella siempre se ha mantenido al margen de cualquier escandalo- Neville dejo el pergamino sobre la mesa. Miro atentamente al morocho, quien simplemente emitió un prolongado suspiro

-hace dos meses me pidieron que embargara Malfoy manior por la presunción de artículos bélicos, ya sabes de la segunda guerra… Ella me pidió que detuviera el operativo, pero no dependía de mí…. Y de pronto… de pronto me amenazo con develar toda la verdad de Hermione al mundo mágico… que contaría como fue su verdadera muerte. Yo me quede helado, al principio pensé que ella me estaba timando, pero de pronto ella dijo que su cuerpo todavía olía a quemado… yo solo le dije que no tenía como probarlo…. ¿Te acuerdas de la mirada de Bellatrix? Pues ella me dio una de esas miradas. No se como, pero Narcisa Malfoy sabe que Hermione no murió al dar luz.

-¿Ginny también recibió la carta?-pregunto Neville.

-no, no lo se. Espero que no.- Las palabras se apagaban en su boca.

- Lo más seguro es que no, aunque si es Narcisa la que ha develado el caso probablemente sea así. ¿Te imaginas, Qué pasara con mis hijos? No tengo otra alternativa más que declararme culpable de la muerte de Hermione.

-Harry… no fue tu intención- para entonces Neville también bebía de la botella. Al parecer todo el mundo mágico se enteraría de las verdaderas causas de la muerte de su amiga.

- ¿no lo fue?- exclamo ebrio de dolor, respiro con dificultad y volvió a decir en tono más bajo- A ese paso Hermione de todos modos terminaría muerta de dolor… todo se pudo haber evitado, todo. Si no hubiera sido tan egoísta.

- sabes que yo también odie tu decisión- volvió a tragar Neville del pico de la botella ante la mirada furibunda de su mujer- pero supongo que solo intentabas buscar tu felicidad. Hermione era mi amiga, si solo… si solo le hubieras dicho todo, ella no se merecía enterarse de la verdad de la manera que lo hizo, ella te amaba. Harry…- Neville respiro hondamente- a veces ciento cuando veo a Rossie en el herbolario, en clases, o de la mano de Frank… siento que te odio, luego se me va, pero te odio a momentos…no solamente por matarla sino por engañar a tus hijos también

- lo se… imagínate cuando me veo al espejo- tomo otro trago.

-pero... yo sé que no fue tu intención, que no quisiste, que se te escapo de las manos… que simplemente la suerte no estuvo presente… sé que no lo quisiste así

-en algún momento lo desee, no a conciencia, pero lo desee… desee que Hermione muriera, para poder ser feliz con Ginny y nuestros hijos- Rompió en llanto desesperado.

* * *

**Chermside- Australia (a una hora de Brisbane)**

Se como cuidarme, lo he hecho toda mi vida. Es cierto, nunca me he sentido sola siempre he tenido a Albus, Lily o a Frank conmigo. Pero yo podía, seguro que podía. Por eso cuando los hermanos Malfoy me dijeron que sus "oficinas" estaban en Chermside no me opuse a seguirlos, es mas les pedí que me llevaran con ellos. Traía conmigo con mi varita y mi mochila. Ahora estoy en el auto del más rubio de los dos: Scorpius, parece que fuera el mayor. No ha dicho mucho desde que me subí a su Jepp, parecía estar molesto. Seguramente si yo tuviera a un hermano como Alphard seguro que también lo estaría. Por lo que poco que pude ver Alphard se encargaba de meterse en problemas y Scorpius de sacarlo. El dueño de ciberbar en donde nos habíamos encontrado había sacado a patadas al menor de los hermanos por deshonrar a su hija. Quizás la imagen de Alphard podía parecerse a Albus, pero su esa facha de galán de culebrones le hacía parecerse mas a James… James Potter… ¿ Que estaría haciendo ese hijo de p*ta?, el solo recuerdo de él me enferma miro al chofer, me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver con el ex mortifago Lucius Malfoy, eran parecido aunque mi radar de peligro no se había prendido, no lo era. Scorpius mira la carretera suspira ruidosamente sujetando con una mano el volante, no le gusta la música que puso su hermano en la Jeep, me mira por el rabillo del ojo y sonríe.

-Y dime Rose… ¿Cuándo me lo vas a preguntar?- dijo mirándome, estaba en el asiento del copiloto mientras que Alphard estaba echado en los asientos posteriores. No entendía muy bien a que se refería pero aposte por sonreír, estaba sonriendo como una idiota. Scorpius tenía algo, un factor extraño que me resultaba interesante, no tenía la apariencia de un ñoño muggle, de esos nerds que le encantan la tecnología sino más bien el de un cazador de fortunas.

-No se a que te refieres- en primer lugar no se si este tío sabe que yo soy una bruja, quizás el supiera del mundo mágico por ser squib o un muggle allegado a la magia, que se yo. Pero Scorpius y Alphard si parecían ser magos sobre todo con ese apellido.

-¿Qué si padre es un mortifago? Eso es lo primero que me preguntan cuando me conocen. Creo que sabes la repuesta, era un exmortifago todo cambio cuando conoció a nuestra madre…te lo digo para que te ahorres ese tipo de preguntas.- miraba alternativamente la autopista y mi rostro seguramente en busca de algún tipo de reacción. Yo también debería de advertirle que era la hija del "gran Harry Potter" pero eso seria confirmar su teoría. Por el momento me gustaba ser Rose Granger. A parte a mi que me importaba encontrarme con los hijos de Lucius Malfoy si eso servía para volver a ver a mi madre.

-Bueno- asentí sin tratar de agregar más- ¿Cómo buscan a alguien que es difícil encontrar? Pregunte tratando de cambiar la conversación a una mas de mi interés.

-Todo depende, si esta persona sea muggle o no. Si es brujo y no sabe mucho del mundo muggle, es pan comido y tiene antecentes o familia muggle es un poco más difícil- pero su hermano lo interrumpió

-Eso es casi imposible-

- Por supuesto que no lo es- le interrumpió el rubio- como te decía ese es el primer factor el segundo es el tiempo que lleva desaparecido y tercero es el balance de probabilidad de muerte… dime ¿a quien buscamos? ¿y quien fue la última persona en verla con vida?

-Buscamos a mi madre, Hermione Granger- dije con pesadez la mayoría del mundo mágico sabían de la historia de mi madre, aunque nunca supieran de mi existencia. Seguramente ese par de jóvenes habían leído de mi madre en los libros de historia de la magia. Pero al ver sus rostros impávidos supuse que no lo recordaban.

-Una de las heroínas del mundo mágico, miembro del trio de otro…- pero sus rostros no decían nada- una de las que ayudo a que el Voldemort cayera, el rostro de Scorpius se encendió.

- ¿Algo de Harry Potter?¿verdad?- pregunto Scorpius- ese tío que sale en el profeta hablando de las rebeliones… el que le encanta la camarita… creo que él fue quien… venció a ese tipo del que hablas. Algo lei en una ranas de chocolate..

-¿están de broma, no? ¿No saben como termino la guerra?- pregunte ofuscada

-Bueno…. La guerra es una tema sensible en mi casa como podrás entender… no sabemos mucho de la segunda guerra. Veras mi padre también desapareció en una guerra muggle hace como unos cuatro años, y no era fanático de hablar de eso ni siquiera nuestra madre… no sabemos mucho de la historia del mundo mágico y tampoco nos interesa- esa era la voz de Alphard quien apoyaba sus hombros en mi respaldar, parecía gustarle que me exaltara. Pero si Lucius había muerto en Azkaban hacia más de trece años… entonces ellos no eran hijos de Lucius…

-veo, pues yo busco a mi madre: Hermione Granger, lleva desaparecida diecisiete años, sigue viva porque sus hechizos de cartas permanente siguen activas, y la ultima persona que la vio- me calle un momento- es curioso pero creo que es un familiar suyo: Draco Malfoy. De pronto sentí como la Jeep frenaba a lo bestia.- ¡es que estas loco! Le grite al rubio que sin importarle el sonido de los claxon me miraba aturdido. Me quite el cinturón de seguridad para poder respirar mejor.

-¿Has dicho Draco Malfoy?- pregunto Alphard

-Vale es pariente suyo, seguro que es su tío. Porque Draco Malfoy no ha tenido hijos.- Scorpius se orillo al lado de la carretera.

-¿Cómo estas segura?- me volvió a preguntar el menor de los hermanos.

-Pues porque hable con él hace como cinco años, sobre la desaparición de mi mamá. Me dijo que nunca fueron amigos, pero que en varias oportunidades se salvaron el pellejo. La última vez que la vio fue cuando ella estaba embarazada de mí. Ella recibió una llamada y desapareció. Después de eso intente comunicarme a su oficina pero me dijeron en su oficina que había estado trabajando en una cooperación mágica en Siria y que los rebeldes muggles lo habían asesinado.

-¿qué?- Esa vez fue la exclamación de Scorpius. Salió de su vehículo para caminar en círculos.

-Preciosura nos debes de contar más sobre el. Esa no es la información que manejamos nosotros.- Alphard había palidecido- Draco Malfoy ex mortifago, se unió a la orden del fénix para terminar la amenaza de Lord Voldemort. Él estaba comprometido con Astoria Greengrass cuando esta lo dejo por irse Theodore Nott. Malfoy desde entonces fue un casanova, desparecía por largas temporadas del mundo mágico… y bueno hasta su muerte.

-No. Draco Malfoy desapareció del mundo mágico para irse con una squib… y nunca volvió al mundo mágico… nunca hasta su muerte en una explosión minera en el centro del país.

-No. Yo se muchas cosas sobre el. Tienen un informe en el escuadrón de aurores del ministerio, por si vuelve a las andadas. Veras… mi padre y Malfoy no han sido lo que se dice amigos... pero bueno quien puede ser a migo de mi padre si es… un ser tan…- me calle, hablar de mas era una de mis características en especial cuando me hablaban de ese Potter.

-¿y no lo apresaron por la desaparición de tu madre?- Pregunto Alphard

-No, porque para el mundo mágico mi madre murió de un paro cardiaco. Pero… si eso fuera cierto toda la magia que ella hizo hubiera desaparecido, además el cadáver que esta en el cementerio sería suyo y no lo es… lo sé porque yo misma desenterré el mausoleo… el cuerpo que esta ahí es el de una muggle.

-Y no desconfías de él, quiero decir de Draco.

-Evidentemente no. Malfoy siempre dio la cara ante el mundo mágico hasta su muerte. Nunca se caso, la única mujer en su vida fue su madre

-Narcisa Black…- me interrumpió Scorpius

-Si… - conteste algo sorprendida

-Pues Draco Malfoy si ha tenido hijos. Nosotros… seguramente el muy idiota… seguramente…- me quede callada. Sorprendida quizás. Evidentemente no sabía que Malfoy tenia hijos ni siquiera los de ministerio lo sabían.

-Ni te atrevas a decir que estaba avergonzados de nosotros- Dijo Alphard en su defensa.

-¿y como te explicas todo eso?- pregunto un furibundo Scorpius

-Puede…- musite-… verán en el mundo mágico todavía siguen paranoicos con el recuerdo de los mortifagos, seguramente su padre no querían que sus hijos fueran perseguidos por lo mismo… es decir ¿alguna vez han ido al ministerio de magia? Es una pesadilla... intervine al ver al rubio morderse los labios.

-No lo creo… acá hay algo muy raro… Por eso nuestra abuela Cissy no nos deja ir a Inglaterra… por eso siempre ella nos visita a nosotros para que no nos entremos de la verdad…- Alphard había perdido su pose de galán de tele feria para ponerse mas serio. Sin duda los Malfoy también escondían cosas a sus hijos.

-¿Te importaría acompañarnos a nuestra casa? Tenemos que confrontar tu versión a la nuestra madre- Scorpius subió al auto- y no te preocupes te ayudaremos a encontrar a la tuya.

-Por mi está bien, pero… ¿Cómo se llama su madre?- pregunte abrochándome el cinturón de seguridad nuevamente.

-Jane Puckle. Es una squib- Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente ese era el nombre biológico de mi abuela materna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Personajes Protagónicos: Rose / Scorpius/James – Hermione/Harry/Draco**

**Tags: Drama/Familia/Romance/Traición/ Secretos**

**Rating: MA+/NC-17 a partir del quinto capitulo**

* * *

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios_

* * *

**La verdad**

**Capitulo 2. Vive**

Una hora de viaje y a pesar que me sentía segura conmigo misma era presa en esos momentos de una ansiedad espantosa. Hacía poco segundos que había escuchado de los labios del rubio más guapo el nombre de mi abuela materna. Era demasiada coincidencia, una electricidad cruzo mi brazo. ¿Cómo mi madre había llegado a esa situación? Sacudí mi cabeza, el aire que pasaba por mi ventana volaba mis rizos. Volví mi vista a Alphard, quien había recostado su rostro a su ventana, tenia la mirada perdida sus enormes ojos verdes esmeralda brillaban casi con violencia. Parecía que quería llorar, lo sabia porque Albus hacía el mismo puchero. Esa extraña electricidad me volvió a pasar, pero ahora en mi espina dorsal, estaba nerviosa… estar cerca de una verdad de la nos sobrepasaba a todos era cosa de otro mundo.

Ya era de muy noche, Scorpius pasó por una gasolinera a cargar más gasolina a su vehículo, mientras que Alphard había optado por comprar unas golosinas a la tienda. La cara de Scorpius no era menos dramática que la Alphard, únicamente que el parecía tan ansioso como yo. Salí del vehículo para unirme al rubio quien peleaba con la pistola de gasolina. Pude ver por primera vez de cuerpo entero al mayor de los hermanos Malfoy. Su cabellera rubia ahora estaba despeinada, unas gotitas de sudor caían en al filo de su rostro triangular. Pude notar que sus ojos grises parecían volverse azules… oí alguna vez que algunos magos cambian el color de sus ojos según sus emociones, seguramente era su caso. Scorpius era un muchacho muy agraciado… ¿en verdad sería el hijo de Draco Malfoy? Algo dentro de mi parecía apostarlo, pero… ¿cómo? El parecía tener la misma edad que ella y Alphard. Y entonces no aguante…

-¿Cuánto años tienes? Le pregunte recostando mi espalda al jeep, mientras él ponía la gasolina. El pareció salir de su ensoñación y me miro serio. Otra vez esa extraña electricidad, pero ahora en el estomago… La gasolinera en done estábamos parecía estar rodeada por algunas casas de madera muy al estilo campesino. Sin duda ya no estábamos cerca a la ciudad. Seguramente la nueva mansión Malfoy quedaba mas aparta de la civilización por eso los chicos tenían que ir a la ciudad o sus alrededores para poder conseguir señal.

-Diecisiete ¿por?- Acomodo su cabellera con una sola mano, y mi cabeza pareció suspirar…

-por nada…- A pesar de que hacía frio sentí un calor abrumador sobre mis mejillas. Teníamos la misma edad… Si eso era cierto mi teoría no podía ser cierta - ¿Y Alphard?- rehuí la mirada

-dieciséis pero dentro de dos días cumple diecisiete… - saco la pistola de la gasolina de la jeep dándome la espalda

- pero eso es imposible…- musite de inmediato – no es posible que ustedes sean hermanos si se llevan tan poco

- si, todo el mundo piensa eso. La respuesta es que mi madre tuvo un embarazo de riesgo, casi muere y nosotros con ella. Yo nací en abril y Alph dos meses después. Los medimagos le hicieron un tratamiento que dejo dos secuelas… La primera fue a causa de un accidente medico, manejaron mal proporciones de una poción, no se sabe como pero mi madre no puede envejecer… pareciera que tuviera veintitrés y el segundo fue el más desafortunado le causo además una extraña enfermedad… es como si siempre le doliera algo.

-oh- me apene, Scorpius parecía una persona que no se abriera con frecuencia, parecía decirme todo con pesar, con culpa, quizás sentía que me debía mucha información y por eso compartía su historia conmigo. Mi teoría que los hermanos Malfoy podían ser mis hermanos era algo muy difícil de ser verdad… aunque no del todo. - ¿Cómo es que nunca han visitado Londres?- pregunte, Scorpius pareció reír amargamente…

- mis padres, en especial mi papá decía que no había nada interesante ahí…Inclusive cuando Alph y Yo recibimos la carta de Hogwarts… por eso estudiamos en la preparatoria de magia de Sídney, siempre pensamos que era porque papá quería que estuviéramos cerca a mamá… pero ahora que lo pienso sus motivos eran otros…- tapo con brusquedad el orificio del combustible, se recostó sobre la jeep.- ¿Y tu porque usas el apellido de tu madre?- me miro atentamente, sonreí con timidez…

- veraz, mi padre… es una completa mierda. Esa es la razón- pareció sorprendido con mi respuesta.- ¿se puede saber por qué?

-si. Me oculto por años que mi verdadera madre no era la mujer que yo llamaba madre. Y ni siquiera me lo confeso él sino un muchacho del colegio que pretendía herirme… y lo hizo- sentía que mis frases salían como puñales a pelear con el viento frio de la noche.- me oculto la existencia de mis abuelos biológicos… ¿sabes? Solo pude ver a mi abuela en su lecho de muerte y me llamo "mi Hermione". Mi abuelo tiene alzhéimer, yo soy lo único que él tiene… y todo por ese desgraciado, yo sé.. yo tengo la seguridad que mi padre tuvo algo que ver en la desaparición de mi madre.

- ¿Y como desgraciadamente apellidas?- sonrió con algo de compasión, le respondí a la sonrisa con otra igual.

- Potter. Soy la hija del hijo de **** de Harry Potter. El salvador del mundo mágico- solté las palabras más que con odio con resignación...

-ya veo…- miro el piso- Así que somos una enemigos por herencia genética.

-no digas eso, la sola idea de heredar algo de él me enferma… si pudiera me cambiaría de apellido, pero para eso tengo que esperar otros doce meses… para los muggles eres mayor de edad a los dieciocho. Si pudiera te cambiaría mi apellido.

-No querrías el apellido de un ex mortifago… la comunidad mágica nunca te hace olvidar que llevas el apellido de un asesino.

-…pero según tengo entendido tu padre no fue un asesino

- como si lo fuera. Pero lo que me molestaba de él no era eso… era su apatía conmigo, él era diferente con mis hermanos… si yo hubiera sido más analítico quizás… ya hubiera descubierto esos secretos que escondía mi padre. Todos en casa piensan que Draco está muerto, pero… puede que no, tengo la esperanza que… este vivo. Nunca me lleve muy bien con él, por eso cuando supe de su "muerte" me sentí culpable… Pero sin duda ese hombre escondía demasiadas cosas.

-Debe ser difícil… vivir con esa sensación cuando todo el mundo señala lo contrario… se como es- por primera vez en mucho tiempo hablaba sin pensar mucho en lo que decía era como vivir en libertad.

-No me lo tomes a mal pero a pesar que tu padre sea un desgraciado es tu padre… ¿Qué pasaría si te pasa lo que a mí, o tanto lo odias como para verlo muerto?- no me moleste, ya lo había pensado antes… Odiaba a mi padre pero… no era oído injustificado.

- cuando era pequeña, el era el príncipe del castillo… y una verdad lo convirtió en el ogro de la historia… No lo quiero ver muerto, si eso te refieres, mis hermanos estarían devastados… y si hay algo que quiero tanto como a la imagen de madre son a esos desgraciados, nunca haría algo que les afectara de esa manera. Si muriera… esa niña que todavía hay en mí… perdería a su príncipe.

-¿Ya subimos?- nos distrajo la voz de Alphard desde la camioneta. Había subido sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

Nos sonreímos. Me señalo el asiento de copiloto. Ya dentro me abroche el cinturón de seguridad mientras Alphard manipulaba la radio. Salimos de la estación gasolinera, esta vez podía ver la mirada gris del piloto, era una sensación intermitente en mi estomago muy parecida una electricidad. Dentro de toda esa sensación… no había notado como le sonreía. La realidad me choco cuando vi que llegábamos al portón principal de la nueva mansión Malfoy.

La casa era gigante rodeada de un jardín que parecía sacado de una imagen de un cuento de hadas muggle. La casa era una mezcla de materiales nobles entre piedras y maderas. Una casa de cuento, nada parecido a la mansión que tenían los Malfoy en Inglaterra. Scorpius se estaciono justo en la entrada. Bajamos todos del vehículo yo con mi mochila, Alphard con sus caramelos. En la entrada había un elfo domestico bien arreglado, pero con una expresión de terror, caminaba en círculos mordiendo sus pequeñas uñas. Se detuvo como una flecha cuando nos vio subir las escaleras del pórtico.

-¡ohh mis señores!- exclamo el elfo dramático. Alph dejo caer su bolso de golosinas, tenia la boca abierta, como esperando que le dijeran la mala noticia ¡oh mis señores… los estuve esperando toda la tarde… ha pasado una tragedia!- Yo se que algunos elfos domésticos tienen complejo de inferioridad pero siempre resulta extraño encontrar elfos que endiosen a sus amos. Kreacher no era así, a pesar que era un elfo liberto por mi padre este le trataba con la punta el zapato. Y por eso le quería, por hacerse respetar. Cuando creci Kreacher se encargaba exclusivamente de mi ya que Ginebra siempre buscaba un pretexto para no atenderme. Cuando me fui de la casa Kreacher se fue conmigo, claro que llevo consigo una foto de su primera dueña entre sus cosas. Se puede decir que vivía conmigo, aunque este se pasaba horas en otros sitios nunca me decía en donde se metía. Yo no le preguntaba y él tampoco lo hacía. Podía desaparecer días o incluso meses pero siempre regresaba. Era como una luz intermitente en mi vida. Por eso me sorprendía ver a elfos domésticos tan dedicados a sus señores y en especial aquel petiso Tunky… quien parecía estar muy afligido.

-OHH mis señores…- volvió a lloriquear.

- Tunky… dinos de una vez ¿Mamá tuvo otra crisis, está bien?¿ Donde está Annie, está bien, se asusto?- Scorpius pregunto de sopetón esperando lo peor..

- ¡Habla Tunky!- Gritó con desesperación el menor de los hermanos. Camino hacia la pqueña criatura que a esas alturas lloraba desconsolado.

- La Señora recibió una carta de Londres, se desmayo, Tunky pensó que era por otra crisis… pero cuando la señora despertó me ordeno hacer las maletas de ella y de la niña Anny.- El pequeño elfo saltaba como si el piso quemara. De pronto sentí como algo húmedo comenzó a tocar mi mano derecha, volví mi vista hacia mi mano y vi un Golden the terrier, un perro. Me parecía sonreír con su enorme hocico perruno. Volví mi vista hacia los hermanos Malfoy. Scorpius pareció llamar al perro con la mano, el animal salió corriendo de mi costado para ser acariciado por el mayor de los Malfoy. Volví a introducirme a la conversación cuando escuche sollozar a elfo domestico.- La señora le informo a Tunky que les avisara, que estaría bien que se quedaran a dar su examen de aparición, que no se preocuparan. Tunky vio a la señora muy mal… Tunky piensa que se pudo haber ido a la casa de la Señora Narcisa.- El elfo siguió saltando mirando preocupado hacia los dos, no había reparado en mi presencia.

-¿Londres?- pude sentir la voz de Alphard confundido

- que examen de aparición ni que ocho cuartos, tenemos que ir ahora- era la voz decidida de Scorpius lo que me dejo salir de mi ensoñación. – Fox, anda busca tu correa nos vamos a Londres- Ordeno Scorpius al perro quien de inmediato corrió hasta la puerta abriéndola con su hocico. Scorpius y Alphard le siguieron, mientras Tunki seguía saltando del suelo preocupado. Vi como los hermanos entraban a la casa, los seguí tratando de no perderles el rastro. Pero la inmensa foto de mi madre en la pared del recibidor me hizo salir de esa realidad.

-¿quién …?- grite asustada, esa figura era la de mi madre sonriendo como una portal de navidad. Estaban mi madre, el señor Malfoy, Scorpius , Alphard y una bebe en brazos quien seguramente era Anny. MI madre lucia justo como en la foto que tenía de ella, joven y radiante, aunque se podía notar unas ojeras mal maquilladas. Sentí las tres miradas sobre mi como si se volvieran a percatar de mi presencia.

-¿Qué pasa Rose?- pregunto Scorpius quien se acercaba a mi, el también parecía asustado.

-¿Ella es tu madre?- pregunte sintiendo como las lagrimas caían sobre mi rostro.

- si…- pero esa voz era la de Alphard, quien se acercaba a mi- Ella es Jane Malfoy, mi madre.

-No- musite yo, sintiendo un calor abrumador en el rostro. Busque la pequeña libreta que siempre cargaba conmigo en mi cazadora de cuero, de ahí saque la última foto de mi madre. Ella acariciando su vientre frente a la cámara. La observe detenidamente, compare las fotos… era ella.

-¿Rose?- Era la voz temblorosa de Scorpius, no se por qué pero sentí que él leía mis pensamientos. Horrorizado corrió junto a mí. Le di la foto.

-No es Jane Puckle, ni Jane Malfoy… Ella es Hermione Granger. Ella es mi madre- susurre degastada.

* * *

**James S. Potter**

Es de noche y al parecer tampoco hay noticias de ella, ni una pista, ni una lechuza, nada que informe de su estado. Quizás debería estarla buscándola bajo cada roca, quizás debería estar mas preocupado como Lily, quizás debería estar tan desesperado como Albus. Pero sabía muy bien que ella se sabía cuidar sola, que ella impone sus reglas por encima de cualquiera que quiera imponérsele. Estaba en su habitación tratando de encerar su escoba nueva, pero para variar Albus no dejaba de hablar acerca de las posibles cosas que le pudieron haber pasado a Rose. Lo entendía, Albus y ella había crecido como mellizos hasta hace algunos años, cuando ella se separo de la familia. Nunca entendió como la situación de la familia se les había salido de las manos. Quizás esa era parte de su culpa, sino hubiera antepuesto sus "necesidades" antes de su familia nada de eso hubiera pasado, o quizás si… pero no estaría culpando de todo.

Conocía a la que era "hermana", aunque nunca le gustaba recodarla así, ella se había fugado de su vida en Londres porque todo era un recordatorio de su condición de hija del gran salvador del mundo mágico... Ella posiblemente también huía de él. Era demasiado bizarro todo lo que había pasado en menos de un año. "Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo"- pensó angustiado viendo como su hermano seguía con su monologo… pero inmediatamente recordó la navidad de séptimo año "… no, no cambiaría nada".

Albus seguía repasando en voz alta en todos los lugares en los ella pudiera haber pasado su cumpleaños, es más hasta había llamado a todos sus amigos. James no sabía muy bien porque Albus se empeñaba en estar en su habitación cuando la suya era más grande siendo la ex habitación de Regulus Black. El en cambio él habitaba en la antigua habitación del padrino de su padre. Quizás ya era hora de mudarse a su propio piso, después de todo hace algunas semanas había terminado Hogwarts. Pero de todos modos todavía no sabía si debía aplicar a la misma carrera de auror que su padre o hacer el curso de medimagía. Suspiro cansado de ver como su hermano trataba de repasar todos los lugares que a Rose le gustaban. Quiso decir almo como "Oye tío, ya para… ella es mejor bruja que tu" pero su hermano tenia las ojeras mas marcadas. Todavía no entendía como Albus quería tanto a Rose… Es decir no era el mismo cariño que le tenía a Lily… era como si no saber de ella le matara. Sacudió su cabeza, a veces sacaba unas ideas descabelladas. "el ladrón piensa que todos son de su condición"- pensó amargamente.

-Ya fui a verlo, pero sé que oculta algo…- decía la voz ronca de Albus, caminaba en círculos alrededor de su mismo eje. Albus se refería a Frank Longbotton, hijo del padrino de Rose. Rose y él habían tenido un romance a mediados de su quinto año, todos pensaban que eran una linda pareja ( claro, todos los Weasley, Los Potter, inclusive corazón de bruja en su edición de primavera) , pero al parecer el rubio no sabía el tremendo volcán con el que estaba. La relación termino en una buena amistad. La peor manera de terminar una relación amorosa desde su perspectiva. Frank no era el típico chico con los que Rose solía estar, a decir verdad era un poco nerd, mas bien bastante "raro". Frank no era lo suficiente bueno para su "hermana"…. De todos modos los tres (Albus, Rose y Frank) compartían varias cosas en común, pero no eran un trio de amigos inseparables.

-Si Rose no quiere ser encontrada ¿por qué simplemente no la dejas de buscar?- le respondió su hermano todavía encerando el mango de su escoba. Estaba consciente que aquella frase podía sonar como una mentada a la madre para Albus.

-Sabes que ella no está bien, y si nuestro padre no hace nada por encontrarla… yo lo haré- Albus era el más parecido a su padre, exclusivamente en ese complejo heroico casi suicida…- Albus se sentó en el filo de su cama junto a él.

-Al… ella no quiere ser rescatada, si se ha ido es precisamente para desaparecer de nuestra familia…ella no es nuestra hermana…- Empezó a decir James con voz más fina.

-No podemos estar seguros, estoy casi seguro que ella si es hija de nuestro padre y…- Albus se contuvo, era como si no quisiera soltar más información. Albus le miro preocupado, él estaba casi seguro que ella no era su "hermana" no podía tener relación sanguínea con ellos, no era cierto, él estaba segurísimo. Mejor dicho quería tener esa seguridad…

-no, no lo es. De ser así... Papá la estaría buscando, o no le hubiera permitido irse a vivir lejos de nosotros, de ser así…- Podía enumerar sus razones alfabéticamente, pero había algo cierto en las excusas de su hermano Albus. Albus solo negaba con la cabeza como si él hubiera perdido la razón. La verdadera razón por negar a Rose como hermana era… era otra una más oscura.

-Está bien, te lo diré- Albus saco algo de su bolsillo, era una foto arruga. – Tienes que prometer que no le dirás nada a mamá- Le alcanzo la fotografía. Vio la fotografía con sumo interés. Era la foto de su padre con un traje de gala muggle y una mujer a quien pudo reconocer como Hermione Granger, lo sabia porque había leído los libros de historia de la magia ( por obligación, pero los había leído) . Hermione Granger era una de las mejores amigas de su padre y su madre quien falleció cuando el apenas tenia un año, a causa de un paro cardiaco. La fotografía parecía haber estado situada en una boda. En la boda de la castaña, ya que ella llevaba un vestido de novia muggle. Según había leído en los libros de magia de la segunda guerra, ella se había casado con un muggle según Rita Skeeter.

-¿y?- pregunto mirando a su hermano, Albus le hizo un gesto con las manos, para volteara la fotografía. El obedeció. Y en letras doradas se leía "Al fin Harry y yo tenemos un final feliz. Estamos en la recepción muggle para mi familia. Harry y mi padre tuvieron una de esas conversaciones de solo hombres antes de esa foto" al final se podía leer la fecha del evento, era justo un mes después de su nacimiento.- ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo tomándolo todo entre sus manos.

- puede que nuestro papá solo sea el padrino, no sabemos a ciencia cierta como es que una boda muggle- decía James no muy seguro de sus palabras.

- Yo no creo nada, pero creo… creo que esta carta del ministerio lo explica todo- Albus saco un pergamino arrugado de su bolsillo. – esta carta le llego a mamá justo en el cumpleaños de Rose. Desde ese día ha estado más extraña que de costumbre inclusive papá. Hay algo en este pergamino que puede explicar todo el asunto de Rose.

-¿Y por qué no la abres?- pregunto James quitándosela de las manos.

- por la mismo razón… que pasa si leemos eso y la verdad nos sobrepasa…

-por eso estas en Slytherin, eres un cobarde. Solo tienes que leerla- decía James aplanando el pergamino con cuidado.

-no, James no sabes lo que haces… es mejor no leerlo…- pero ya era demasiado tarde James ya estaba leyendo la carta.

Respiro sonoramente y prosiguió a leerlo en voz alta.

_Ministerio de magia y hechicería:_

_Señora Ginebra Potter:_

_Mediante la presente se le comunica que usted está citada ante la corte de mágica de crímenes sin resolver del Ministerio de magia y hechicería, por su presunta coautoría en el asesinato de Hermione Granger a manos de él también presunto autor: Harry Potter. El caso tiene carácter de Impostergable e irremplazable. La primera audiencia se llevara a cabo dentro un día apenas entregado esta misiva. En caso usted no asista, el encarcelamiento será efectivo. Debido a la delicadeza del tema hemos dispuesto adjuntarle el documento reseña, el cual especifica su presunto crimen._

_Atentamente._

_Julian McDonnall._

_Juez de la quinta sala de investigación de homicidios mágicos._

_Pdta.: Vea el anexo._

_Anexo:_

_El día once de Junio del año 2006. A las seis y media de la noche fallece la señora Hermione Potter (nombre de soltera Hermione Granger). Según dice el informe 10009283 de San Mungo, la señora fallecio de un paro cardiaco en trabajo de parto. Mas este dato no sería verídico, pues el cadáver que se encontró el mausoleo de su cripta no concuerda con su información mágica ni con su información genética. El ministerio procedió a hacer las investigaciones, encontrando en la "escena del crimen" rastros de una uña calcinada, la misma que coincide con la víctima. Esta pista sumada a las declaraciones de dos testigos (los cuales permanecen anónimos por temor a alguna represalia) darían fe del asesinato de Hermione Potter (Granger) a manos de: Harry Potter y Ginebra Potter (Weasley). Estas personas reúnen las razones suficientes para querer acabar con la vida de la victima, contando con la prueba más significativa de todo el proceso: Rose Potter. La hija de Hermione Potter y Harry Potter. El proceso se iniciara el día doce de Junio del presente año._

-eso es mañana…- James pudo escuchar la voz quebrada de su hermano menor. En ese momento no supo que pensar.

-¿Estas seguro que esto es real?- James no podía creer lo que había acabado de leer.

-Sabes que sí lo es. Eso explica el porqué del comportamiento de Rose... Ella lo debe lo debió de saber- Albus seguía caminando en círculos.

- Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo... preguntando por la verdad a los viejo... ¡Por Merlín, nuestro padre es el héroe del mundo mágico no un asesino!

* * *

**Hermione Granger**

Annie dormía en mi regazo. Mi pequeña había tenido la fortuna de no heredar mi callera, ya me imaginaba con lo traviesa que es fácilmente la hubiera llevaba como nido de pájaros. Mi pequeña… Me seco las lágrimas no quiero que despierte y me encuentre llorando, ella se asusta cada vez que ve alguien llorar. Pero no puedo contenerme, el solo hecho de concebir la idea que mi bebe estuviera viva me sobre pasaba. Habían pasado solo seis horas desde que una lechuza negra se paro en el marco de mi cuarto. Me duele todo el cuerpo, en especial el pecho, pero creo que es por toda la información que he recibido durante estas horas. Mi hija, mi pequeña hija mayor vivía, estaba viva… y llevaba el mismo nombre que yo había escogido para ella: Rose. Cuando Annie nació la primera alternativa que cruzo mi cabeza fue ese nombre, Rose, porque siempre soñé que mi hija se llamaría como mi abuela, de la que tanto hablaba mi madre. Pero ese nombre ya tenia dueña, quien por años pensé que había muerto en el incendio el once de junio. El día que Hermione Granger murió para mi. Y ahora después de una carta de tan solo un párrafo la vuelvo a revivir, porque si mi pequeña Rose vivía también viviría Hermione.

Baje la luna del auto, no recordaba que en Londres hiciera tanto calor, claro para esta parte del hemisferio era verano. Annie pareció acomodarse mejor en mi regazo. Está cansada y lo sé, hemos pasado doce horas en el avión y el viaje en el transportador también ha sido cansado, pero al fin estamos en el auto rumbo a mi antiguo departamento. No creo que Harry lo haya venido, sería demasiado inclusive para él. No quiero ir a la mansión Malfoy porque sé que ahí estará Narcisa y no me place recriminarle cosas para después pedirle alojamiento. Veo las mismas calles en donde por muchos años me sentí feliz y ya no los reconozco, ese dolor que pensaba ya había olvidado vuelve a mi como si hubiera sido ayer cuando paso todo.

Las imágenes de Harry y Ginny el incendio en Grimmauld Place, la varita de sauce de Harry apuntando mi barriga y sobretodo la cara de dolor de Kreacher… vuelve a mi como puñales. Y muy a pesar de mi no siento odio ni a Harry ni a Ginebra porque sé que criaron a mi hija, al menos no siento la misma ira que sentía hacia poco. Ahora es una especie de dolor agudo en mi cabeza. Una pena enorme de no ver crecer a mi hija, dolor de no compartir con ella todo lo que había compartí con mis otros hijos. Seco mis lágrimas nuevamente. Rose Potter se llamaba, se tan poco de ella. Lo único que decía la carta era "La niña Rose vive. Búsqueme en el nunca dejo de ser su hogar." Nunca quise regresar a Londres, ni mucho menos al mundo mágico porque… todo me olía a traición.

Doblamos la calle y el taxi se detuvo en la calle Mcflay en Hampstead. Sin duda el barrio ha embellecido, es uno de los barrios más bonitos de Londres, recuerdo haber ahorrado mucho tiempo para poder comprar el departamento aunque claro mi papá me ayudo un poco a pagarlo. ¿Cómo estará mi papá? no le he visto desde hace meses, los médicos dijeron la última vez que el Alzheimer era progresivo. Suspiro cansada.

Ya llegamos Señora, voy bajando la silla- me dijo el taxista sonriendo. Solo he llevado una pequeña mochila y mi cartera, claro que la he amplificado la mochila de Annie para que quepan todas las cosas. Es de mañana por aca y el sol aparece con una vehemencia increíble, es bonito ser recibida por un solo majestuoso.

Intento despertar a Annie, me gustaría no hacerlo, pero se que es imposible subir con ella durmiendo, ya no es tan bebe de meses para solo cargarla en mi regazo tiene tres años. – Annie, cariño, ya llegamos- le acaricio el rostro. Sus lizos y rubios cabellos caen directamente a hacía su rostro, ella parece quejarse y decir- no mami… un ratito más- pero de se levando sobándose sus ojitos con su pequeña manita, coge con la otra su pequeña mochila de ositos y intenta sonreírme, pero todavía esta media dormida. El taxista abre la puerta y delante me carga hasta mi silla de ruedas, no es que no pueda caminar, es que el solo hecho de mover un musculo me dolería hasta en el alma, en especial si no tomaba mi poción, cosa que no había hecho por la duración del viaje. Me sube a la silla, Annie camina junto a mí. Amablemente me lleva hacia el vestíbulo del edificio le pago, me sonríe y se va. El edificio sigue igual como lo deje. Siento que regreso a mi antigua vida de Hermione Potter y me da pena, pena de recordar lo estúpida que fui, pena de saberme tonta por confiar en quien no debía, pero ahí estaba en el ascensor con mi pequeña hija quien miraba interesada a todos sitios sin hacer una pregunta, era demasiado parecida a su padre… Y sin querer ya estamos en el departamento 501, mi antiguo hogar.

Ya llegamos, cariño. ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?- le pregunto mientras ella me observa atenta. Asiente con la cabeza y meneando su vestido a los lados.

Dame un beso- ella corre hacia mi y me lo da.

Mami, ¿Dónde estamos?- me pregunta, mientras ella acaricia mi rostro - ¿Papi está acá, lo voy a ver?- a veces me pregunto cuando dejara preguntar por Draco, me parece curioso que sin conocerlo le tenga tanto cariño…

No mi amor no vamos a ver a papá. Ahora estamos en mi antigua casa- le respondo. Toco la puerta dos veces, nadie me responde y es entonces donde saco mi llave amarilla. Que había dejarlo de serlo por el incendio ahora era mas bien una llave color hollín. Nunca pensé en volverla a utilizar, pero lo hice.

Mi departamento. Mi primer hogar, el lugar en donde pensaba era feliz, en donde criaría a mi hija o hijos… Pensé encontrarlo cambiado o pensé inclusive que Harry lo había venido, al fin de cuentas el barrio era caro y podía darle un mejor uso… Pero seguía siendo mi departamento, estaba casi igual. Las paredes seguían siendo blancas y verdes. Tenía los mismos muebles de madera que hace años había comprado. Mis libros ordenados por categorías, los trofeos de Harry, las medallas de ambos, aunque… repase el recuerdo en mi cabeza. En mi casa abundaban las fotografías de Harry, claro… en esa época yo creía que mi marido era lo más bello y sagrado… Ninguna de sus fotografías estaban, solo las de mías, de joven, con mis padres, con Mcgonagall, embarazada… y en eso vi la foto de ella mi hija. Mi hija posaba en varias fotos algunas de pequeña con el uniforme de Beauxbatons otros con ya de más grande con su uniforme de gryffindor pero ya con la mirada mas seria. Esa niña era mi hija, mi Rose. Volví mi vista a mi pequeña hija y le invite a que pasara.

Annie ya había entrado al departamento dejando sus cosas en el sofá de cuero que había en la sala. El departamento lucia impecable, como si alguien viviera ahí.

Mira mami, ¿esa eres tu?- me dijo señalando una foto de Rose. Yo le niego con la cabeza intentando retener una lagrimas… pero no puedo.

¿estás llorando?- me pregunta haciendo puchero

No, es que me ha entrado algo en el ojo- le digo secando las lágrimas y cerrando la puerta conmigo. -¿Por qué no te hechas en el sofá mientras yo hago la cama?- ella asiente pero me vuelve a decir- pero…. Pero… tu también duelmes conmigo. Annie se hecho en el sofá, la pobre tenia sueño todavía.

Tomo fuerzas, intento pararme… pero el dolor es demasiado fuerte, quizás cuando tome la poción pueda pararme completamente ahora me es impocible. Vuelvo a mirar todo el departamento, con esa vieja sensación a angustia. Me acerco al retrato de mi hija. La observo, ahí tendría unos once años, vestia el uniforme de Beauxbatons con elegancia. Se me hacia un nudo al estomago verla asi sonreir… con sus hollitos en las mejillas. Se parece a mi a su edad, pero claro ella tiene ojos verdes enormes y las rasgos tan finos como los de mi mamá. Ella si había heredado mis rizos. Sonrio , observo otra fotografía está vez parecía estar acompañada de algún Weasley mujer… me pregunto hija de quien será. Las dos están abrazadas y sonriendo. Ella ahora llevaba el cabello corto en diagonal y la pelirroja cabello largo y rojo intenso, seguramente era hija de Ginny. ¿Y si mi hija no me conoce? ¿Y si nunca se hubiera enterado de mi presencia? ¿Y si…? ¿En todo caso quién vivá ahí? ¿Harry? No, el no podría…. ¿Sería lo suficientemente canalla como para dormir en la casa que defraudo?

Retrocedo con la silla de ruedas, y voy a la cocina, la cual quedaba en frente a la sala, solo divida por la mesa , del comedor y un pequeño muro. Pero me detiene la ruma de papeles que hay sobre la mesa. Son libros y libros, plumas, hojas y cuadernos de papel. Me acerco, pero la mesa es un poco alta para mi silla de ruedas, asi que me subo a la silla más cercana. Y toda la información contenida me nubla… me detiene la respiración….

En un pergamino está nombrado en una línea de tiempo todas las cosas que hice hasta casarme con Harry. Desde mi nacimiento hasta el once de Junio del 2006. La letra de los pergaminos es muy parecía a la mía. Veo otro pergamino era una enorme lista de personas, todas a las personas que conocía e Hogwarts. Estaban tachados los Weasley y los Longbottom. Veo el cuaderno de notas y llevaba el nombre de mi hija " Propiedad de Rose Potter". Abro uno de sus libros de DCAC y veo como ha resaltado hechizos de ataque. Veo cada uno de los libros que hay sobre la mesa, todos tenían en las paginas de inicio y finales datos sobre mi. Mi hija sabía de mi existencia, quería conocer como era yo. Mis lagrimas comenzaban a mojar todo sobre la mesa.

En uno de sus cuadernos pude notar que decía: "ese idiota… les ha prohibido a los maestros que hablen sobre mi madre ante mi. Lo que no sabe es que Mcgonagall ya ni siquiera le respeta, ella ya sabe lo que él me hizo" ¿Acaso se trata de Harry?. Moví unas cuantos pergaminos y pude ver la fotografía de todos los hijos de Harry. Un muchacho largo de callera oscura, risa amplia y ojos almendrados, una guapa jovencita pelirroja y quien parecía un calco de su Harry en sus años en Hogwarts. Quizás ese ultimo también se pareciera a Alphard… total son hermanos. Doy la vuelta a la fotografía y decía en letras desordenadas. "Vamos Rosie, tienes que regresar a la casa. Albus dice que te dará su habitación si lo haces, te quiere Lily" La foto según la inscripción había sido tomada hacía dos años. Eso quiera decir que quien vivía en ese departamento era su hija. Mi corazón se aceleró, mi hija vivía en ese departamento sola ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se iría de la casa de Harry? ¿La tratarían mal? ¿Y si mi hija hubiera sido lastimada? Nunca me lo perdonaría, nunca se lo perdonaría a Potter. Una mano toco mi brazo, casi pego un grito.

-La verdadera señor Potter vive- Vi los ojos amarillos de Kreacher. Parecía que todos eso años habían mejorado al elfo domestico, no lo veía desde hacia tantos años.

-Kreacher… -musite aun impresionada.

-Vive, la señorita se alegrara- escuche decirme. Bajo de mi silla de madera para pasarme a mi silla e ruedas.

-Nunca te di las gracias por salvarme Kreacher… Draco me conto que fuiste tu quien me saco del fuego- Sus ojos seguían estando como platos.

-Kreacher pensó que usted había muerto desde de dar luz a la señorita Rose, asi me dijo la señora Narcisa… Kreacher nunca pensó que usted… que usted viviera. Hasta que Kreacher escucho un rumor de un elfo domestico extranjero, Kreacher investigo en la mansión Malfoy por años … Kreacher intento por muchos años averiguar si en verdad usted estaba con vida, Kreacher le escribió sin éxito … pero no fue hasta hoy que usted regreso.

-¿Narcisa te dijo eso?-pregunte el simplemente asintió…. Narcisa Malfoy me tenía que explicar varias cosas.

-¿Fuiste tu quien me envió la carta?- le pregunte con dolor en la garganta.

-Si señora- respondió con simpleza

-¿Por qué me salvaste? Kreacher ¿Por qué me salvaste si tu me odiabas?- Le pregunto

-Kreacher fue criado para servir a sus señoras y usted lo era, lo es. Además Kreacher no olvida que usted salvo a los elfos domésticos en la batalla final y aunque usted sea una impura… usted es mi señora – Recitaba las palabras con solemnidad, solo podía verlo.

-Gracias. Kreacher ¿Dónde está ella, mi bebe?- me acercó a él y el recién reparo en mi invalida figura…

-La señorita fue a buscarla, la señorita también cree que usted este con vida… Kreacher nunca ha podido revelarle la verdad a la señorita porque el señor Potter le amenazo con destruir los cuadros de mi señora Black… Aunque Kreacher haya callado muchas cosas…. La señorita también cree que usted esta con vida, por eso vive acá.

-¿Ella vive aquí?- pregunte. El elfo estaba confirmando mi teoría.

-La señorita Rose vive aquí desde los quince año, y Kreacher vive con ella. Kreacher le es fiel a los hijos legítimos de sus señores.

-¿Desde los quince años? ¿Por qué? ¿La maltrataban en casa de Harry?

-Si y no… La señorita Rose fue criada por Kreacher, nosotros vivíamos en la misma casa que el resto de los Potter. La señorita se dio cuenta que su presencia no era del agrado de la… amante del señor por eso la señorita decidido vivir en la casa de su madre. Los otros jóvenes Potter se opusieron, pero la señorita es muy obstinada.

-¿siempre supo de mi? Es decir ¿sabia que yo existía desde que nació?- Pero de inmediato supe la respuesta al ver los ojos del elfo, con los años el elfo se había humanizado mas, ya no era ese viejo elfo gruñón…. Quizás era una versión más humana del elfo que conoció.

-No. Lo supo por el joven Nott en unas de sus riñas. Ella supo de su existencia cuando cumplió los doce años. El señor Potter nunca se lo dijo… La señorita Rose odia al señor… La señorita quiso tramitar su cambio de apellido pero los muggles no la dejaron.- Me seco unas cuantas lágrimas.

- Kreacher…se pregunta ¿Por qué recién busca a la señorita? Kreacher tiene la teoría que usted también fue engañada- asiento fuertemente la cabeza- Kreacher le dio la niña al señor Potter cuando nació porque pensó que usted había muerto.

- Kreacher se ha enterado por unos elfos que trabajan en el ministerio que el señor Potter y su amante serán acusados de su muerte, señora, Al final usted tendrá justicia.

-Solo tendré justicia cuando vea a mi hija…- musito con voz nasal.- Kreacher será mejor que me acompañes a mi hija Annie a Hogwarts. Avanzo hasta el sofá, donde dormía Annie. El elfo pareció sorprendido pero no dijo nada. Carge a Annie con todas las fuerzas que podía y la puse sobre mi regazo. – ¿Nos puedes tele transportar?- le pregunto. El elfo asiente se acerca a mi, me toca el el hombro y en menos de un plop hemos desaparecido.

* * *

**¡Muchas Gracias por los reviews!**

**Por favor si tienen algún tipo de pregunta háganme saber.**

**Nos vemos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Personajes Protagónicos: Rose / Scorpius/James – Hermione/Harry/Draco**

**Tags: Drama/Familia/Romance/Traición/ Secretos**

**Rating: MA+/NC-17 a partir del quinto capitulo**

* * *

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

_Les deseo lo mejor en esta navidad._

_En este capitulo, solo tendremos el punto de vista de Harry. Creo que es lo mejor para entender los capítulos que vienen, sobre todo el juicio. Espero poder terminar el siguiente capitulo lo antes posible._

* * *

**La verdad**

**Capitulo 3. La verdad, duela a quien le duela: ¿entonces nunca me amaste?**

Harry Potter

¿Entonces nunca me amaste? Esa era la pregunta que pensó escuchar de ella, sí. Esa era. Era lo más lógico, después de todo ella era la persona más racional que conocía, pero nunca lo escucho de sus labios, quizás porque ella no tubo tiempo para más. Siempre pensó que después que ella conociera su engaño le gritaría, le insultaría pero no fue así, fue únicamente una mirada de profunda tristeza y las palabras más dolorosas y ciertas que jamás escucho. Murió en las peores circunstancias posibles, salvándole, como ella siempre lo hacía y sabiéndolo todo. Respiro hondamente y casi se atora con el whiskey cien fuegos que tomaba pico de botella, tosió fuertemente, mientras que su "mejor amigo" me daba palmadas en la espalda. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que Neville ocuparía el lugar que dejo Ronald? Lo miro brevemente, era como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

-No voy a dejarlo, no por ahora. Seguramente ya no pueda consumir una gota de alcohol en Azkaban- Solo vio como su amigo movía la cabeza en ambas direcciones y tragaba otro sorbo pero de te negro. Quizás las conversaciones no eran de Quidditch como lo solían ser con Ron, pero al menos el aprecio era muto y sobre todo que le hablaba, cosa que Ronald ya no hacía.

Sobo sus manos, a pesar del calor, tenia un frio que le quebraba el aliento. Hermione siempre le decía que se abrigara antes de tomar algo frío. " Un día de estos vas a tener una Neumonía" le hubiera dicho, y él le sortearía unos besos en la frente y le contestaría " en ese caso tendría a la mejor enfermera". Hermione, todavía ese nombre le sangraba, le dolía. Sus ojos repletos de lágrimas, sus gritos intoxicados de humo negro y espeso, su voz preguntando si se encontraba bien… quiso tragar nuevamente pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Neville.

¿Ya sabes lo que vas a decir?- pregunto acercando su cuerpo más al de su compañero, Harry podía ver las nuevas patas de gallo que su viejo amigo había adquirido, seguramente por su profesión.

No le contesto, al menos no al instante, ¿ qué debía decir en la corte? ¿La verdad? Se mordió los labios, uno de esos tips que había adquirido de su época de casado con Hermione.

-no, pero supongo que la verdad. – Todavía no estaba ebrio pero podía ver estrellas alrededor de su cabeza.

- Harry, nunca se va poder comprobar que el incendio fue provocado.- dijo Neville con la mirada insistente.

- por dios Neville, los dos sabemos que a los jueces les importará muy poco si digo la verdad o no. Hermione está muerta, y si su muerte fue causada o no, poco les importará, porque oculte en que forma murió. Porque registre a Rose como hija de Ginny, porque su cuerpo calcinado no precisamente es el una mujer que murió de un paro al corazón… Para ellos seré culpable

- Lo hiciste para evitarle un sufrimiento a tus hijos. Eso deben de entender- Alego Neville pero la mirada de Harry era un poema.

- no seas inocente Nev, de poco valdrá- bajo la botella, la miro y de inmediato le dio otro sorbo

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más en varios minutos, solo estaban sentados en la taberna de Nev, mirando como las últimas horas de "libertad" se acababan. El silencio era una especie de espada atravesar su cabeza, porque no era tal, eran las voces de sus recuerdos tocarle al oído, recordar los gritos de angustia de Hermione, recordaba las flamas comer el cuerpo de su "amada", recordar las manos de Hermione empujarle para salvarle, a pesar… a pesar que ya conocía la verdad.

Cada pesadilla era lo mismo, recordar, sentir, las manos de Hermione hacer presión sobre su pecho, sentir el peso de ella y de su hija sobre él, recordar como Ginny solamente lo resacaba a él. Cuando se dio cuenta una lágrima cayo sobre la carta de requerimiento. Era una especie de pesadilla, una pesadilla continua. Se sintió algo aliviado cuando Kreacher le entrego en brazos a su hija. Nunca supo muy bien como pero Kreacher salvo a la bebe sacándola del cuerpo casi calcinado y todavía vivo de su madre. Rose fue un milagro, la ayudo a venir al mundo un elfo domestico rancio y amargado, pero de ,extrañamente, buen corazón. Quizás cuando Hermione murió el también lo hizo, de alguna manera el también había fallecido con ella. Lo que lo tenía en pie era la culpa y el amor sus hijos.

De pronto Neville se paro, casi de inmediato, como si hubiera visto a algún fantasma. Volvió la vista atrás pero no vio nada, fue cuando vio a la puerta cuando diviso a unas figuras familiares.

Albus era una copia exacta de él era como verse en espejo del pasado, y estaba ahí frente a él con una mirada estoica, sus camisa a cuadros podía dejar ver unos pelitos rebeldes, sus manos estaba en apretadas en dos puños. Sabía lo que significaba, significaba pelea. Pero sin duda lo que más le sorprendió fue la mirada de su hijo mayor, unos metros más cerca de él, estaba visiblemente incomodo como si hubiera recibido una paliza sin que le dejara ninguna cicatriz.

-Muchachos, saben que a está hora no atendemos, si van a la casa, quizás…. Era la voz de Hanna atravesar la casi vacía taberna. Neville le hizo una mueca con la mano a su mujer y con gesto paternal sobo el hombro de James.

-Será mejor que hablen a solas, ¡vámonos mujer! -Grito .

-Pero es mi taberna!- musito Hanna haciéndole recordar a Harry a Moly.

-Ya te cuento adentro.- y tras eso desparecieron a las cocinas.

Hasta el momento ninguno de tres Potters ahí presentes se había pronunciado. James se acerco a la mesa y se sentó al costado de su padre, mientras Albus se acerco sin sentarse, pero con la mirada taladrando la espalda de su padre.

- Veras viejo, no es que queramos controlarte pero te queremos….- empezaba a decir James, quizás la negación era un proceso más complicado de lo que Harry hubiera pensado, pero claramente su hijo estaba en eso.

-Deja de chamullar y a lo que vinimos- escupió Albus, casi indignado. Sí Albus se le parecía y demasiado.

-¡Déjame hacerlo a mi modo!- le grito James

-¡No lo haces bien!

-¡Pero ni siquiera me dejas!

-¿Tu y mamá son los asesinos de Hermione Granger o no?- podía sentir la voz de Albus calentar su nuca, efectivamente estaba cerca de su espalda como queriendo sacarle información al estilo mortifago, bueno quizás nunca tanto. Sus sospechas eran ciertas, sus hijos ya habían leído la carta del ministerio, seguramente Ginny lo habría dejado en algún lugar visible o peor quizás ya les hubiera comentado algo.

-¡Por una puta vez en tu vida, ¿Me puedes dejar las cosas a mi modo?!- Le grito James a Albus, Luego le miro a los ojos. Hasta el momento su rostro no había cambiado mucho, eso gracias al alcohol, porque tenía la cara entumecida.

-No, no la mate- musito con voz ahogado, sintiéndose de lo peor, quizás el ser visto como sospechoso ante la mirada de sus hijos era el peor castigo.

-¿Rose es nuestra hermana?- pregunto James ansioso, Harry podía ver una especie de estrellas en los ojos de sus dos hijos.- quiero decir ¿eres tu su padre?

-Si. Yo soy el padre de Rose y Hermione Granger su madre.

-¿Te casaste con ella?- la voz de Albus se apaciguo considerablemente, pero su postura rígida se mantuvo.

-Sí, hace exactamente 18 años y nueve meses.- Escucho una especie de chillido de la voz de James.

-Eso es imposible porque yo tengo 18- James recibió la mirada de su padre como quien abraza a un deudo, la mirada de su hermano como quien recalca lo visible

-Entonces mi mamá era tu amante y la mataste para tener una vida libre ¿Cierto, por eso odias a Rose?

-Deja de hablar tonteras, soy tu padre un poco más de respeto. No me duele que piensen que soy un asesino, pero dudar que quiero a Rose, eso no lo voy a tolerar.

-No te creo- le escupió Albus

-¿qué te hace pensar eso?- dijo molesto

-y todavía lo dices….

-Basta de esto los dos…- fue James quien interrumpió- Al, siéntate ya eres un hombre, tenemos que saber lo que en verdad paso.

-Eso ni yo lo se- Harry trago de la botella otro sorbo más

-¿Cómo que no? Padre estoy tratando de entender la situación no lo compliques más.

-Está bien.

-La historia, dinos la historia, porque en todo caso la podemos escuchar en el juzgado.

-¡AL!

-Hace 19 años había roto mi relación con su madre, no había funcionado. Al final ella se fue a vivir a América, a los Estados Unidos. Ella había conseguido una beca, y decidió terminar nuestra relación- Las miradas de sus hijos eran cada vez más liquidas, y el aire se volvía más espeso, pero prosiguió.

-Yo siempre pensé que una vez que terminara la guerra por fin tendría lo que tanto quería, una familia. Siempre lo desee, y pensé que con vuestra madre lo tendría. Estaba loco por empezar. Pero cuando ella me dijo que se iba y que no era saludable una relación a distancia… simplemente me desmorone.

-¿Y te casaste con la señora Granger por despecho, eso quieres decir?- Albus era impaciente, eso era producto de los genes Potter. Simplemente lo miro fijamente y muy al pesar de James le respondió.

-Nada más lejos a la realidad… - La voz le temblaba- ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado porque todo el mundo mágico piensa que tu tío Ronald y yo somos mejores amigos?

-Es por la prensa, siempre exagera- la voz de James se escucho profunda y misteriosa.

-No, no en ese caso. Tu tío Ronald era mi mejor amigo, mi primera familia, mi hermano… lo fuimos hasta el día de la muerte de Hermione. Él … él nunca me perdono.

-Que la mataras…- Muy para su sorpresa no era Albus quien comentaba sino James.

-… tu tío Ronald estuvo muy enamorado de ella, nunca se atrevió a decírselo, porque él sabía que ella nunca le correspondería. Se caso con tu tía Lovegood muchos años después.

-No entiendo que tiene con la muerte de la señora Granger.

-Ustedes no lo saben, creo que nunca les he contado… Pero en Hogwarts Ronald, Hermione y Yo éramos inseparables. Cada año combatíamos las fuerzas de Voldemort. Ronald y Yo éramos casi hermanos, juntos nos apoyábamos, combatíamos y Hermione siempre estaba con nosotros, ella era el más que el cerebro del grupo, era el pegamento.

-Lo sabemos por los libros, eran conocidos como el trio dorado, conocemos la historia por los libros. A ti nunca te gusto hablar de la época de Voldemort. – Albus se acomodo en una silla, en frente de su padre, su voz ya no sonaba ni fuerte ni imponente, si no más bien triste.

-Pensábamos porque te traía recuerdos de la gente que murió… nos hubiera gustado escuchar más de tu época en Hogwarts…- Complemento James.

-… Ron estuvo conmigo desde el principio, pero Hermione nunca se fue. En cada momento, ella estuvo ahí. Yo pensaba que me quería como un hermano. Nunca entendí porque de pronto Ron se ponía de mal humor, porque a veces huía de nuestras conversaciones. No me di cuenta. Fui un tonto.- se rasco la cabeza, respiro hondo- Sin darme cuenta me fui volviendo dependiente de ella, desde Hogwarts, inclusive cuando ya salía con su madre. Simplemente Hermione era mi todo, todos se daban cuenta menos yo.- Volvió a mirar a sus hijos, estaban incomodos, mirándole como si de pronto hubiera desicido hablar incoherencias, pero esa era la verdad y aunque a ellos no les gustara la verdad era una sola.

-Si yo tenía fiebre iba con Hermione; Si estaba triste; si peleaba con su madre; si estaba molesto con ella me desquitaba; si necesitaba ayuda con las runas o problemas con mis pociones..

-¿tu problemas con hacer una poción?

-Hermione sabía mucho más que yo. Aunque no hiciera nada con su sola presencia me ayudaba. Malfoy le decía que era un ratón de biblioteca insufrible, bueno tenía razón en lo de ratón de biblioteca- casi se ahoga de un suspiro.

-Yo iba con ella cada vez que necesitaba algo. Cuando termine mi relación con su madre, Hermione estaba trabajando en el ministerio de relaciones exteriores. Recién había ingresado, era una promesa para la comunidad mágica. No tienen idea… si ella estuviera viva probablemente sería ministra de magia o algo por el estilo.- miro a sus hijos visiblemente incomodos, quizás el escuchar a su padre de una mujer que no fuera su madre les afectaba, pero ellos estaban ahí para saber la verdad, y la verdad es difícil, muy difícil.

-El ministro de aquel entonces la mando a Bagdad, para que fuera mediadora en la guerra muggle. Confiaban en ella. Ella era la indicada, quizás si tenía éxito la mandarían en más misiones como a Damasco y seguramente ella lo solucionaría, porque así era ella. -¡Pero por Merlín, era una guerra!- Harry grito con fuerza, extasiado, con algunas lagrimas rebeldes, Al y James dieron un pequeño salto desde su sitio- no iba a dejar que fuera a otra guerra, ella no saldría de una guerra para entrar en otra, no lo permitiría.- prosiguió Harry

-Yo ni siquiera me entere por ella, nuestros temas de conversación casi siempre o siempre se concentraban en mi. Un compañero Auror me dijo que si no quería cambiar de puestos conmigo en la seguridad de Hermione Granger, ya que todo el mundo sabía que era mi amiga. Ese mismo día me la enfrente, le prohibí que viajara. Saben chicos, nunca es bueno tan solo mencionar la palabra prohibir a una mujer.- James trato de sonreír pero le quedo una mueca extraña en el rostro, mientras que Al solo asentía.

-Se puso como loca, la única vez que la hice enojar tanto como ese día fue cuando no quise vacunarme contra la fiebre hipocrifa, ese día Hermione se puso morada de la rabia- de repente sujeto con más fuerza la botella de alcohol

-Y fue entonces cuando la bese. Tenia un miedo enfermo de perderla, era una sensación espantosa. La idea de verla morir en una guerra era mi pesadilla, no lo supe hasta ese momento. Ella al principio no supo que hacer, pero después comenzó a llorar y decirme todo lo que me quería, que estaba enamorada de mi desde el primer momento, pero que nunca podría pasar nada… porque Ginny era su mejor amiga.

-Papá, solamente queremos saber… como murió… no necesitamos saber…- La voz tambaleante de James se apagaba cada vez más, quizás era porque su hijo intuía -el desenlace

-No, James . Sí que necesitamos saber todo sobre esa mujer. ¿qué no te das cuenta? De eso depende la libertad de nuestra familia, de eso depende nuestra relación con Rose. James solo asintió y Harry prosiguió.

-Yo me fui de su oficina muy confundido. No tenía ni idea como había llegado a esa situación. Los días pasaban y no hablábamos. Cuando trate de comunicarme se disponía a tomar el traslador. Fui al ministerio, la perseguí, pero ella estaba convencida que traicionaría a su mejor amiga. Hasta que se me ocurrió invocar a un Patronus, busque a su madre por un patronus y le dije, que estaba enamorado de Hermione y … bueno ella lo bendijo. Mione me quería matar, quería mucho a su madre para aceptarme, pero… la convencí… ella me acepto. Nos casamos pasados los meses, a escondidas, ella no quería que nadie lo supiera, quería crecer en el ministerio por sus propios méritos. Y después , muchos meses después me dio la noticia, me dijo que estaba embarazada. No cabía de felicidad, siempre quise una familia y con Hermione lo tuve.

-Pero… para ese entonces yo ya debía de haber nacido.- Harry miro considerablemente a su hijo James y asintió.

-¿Pero como es posible? Yo nací ,según Rose, tres meses después que ella y para ese entonces James ya había nacido– Al no podía ver el rostro contorsionado de su hermano.

-Esta parte… es difícil, pero… Cuando Hermione tenía ya dos meses de embarazo me mandaron a NY, ahí me reencontré con su madre. No supe muy bien lo que -hacía ahí, pero… todo paso muy rápido… fui un inmaduro… yo la embaracé. Ginny era una periodista muy reconocida haya, en medio de la vida bohemia… ella nunca me dijo que hacía un año que había salido embarazada de mi…- miro considerablemente a James y cayo.

Hice muchas cosas tontas… muy tontas… nunca merecí a las mujeres que me amaron..- Harry en tono desesperado

Papá dilo, ¿por que no supiste de mi nacimiento?… ¡papá!- Esta vez fue James quien grito

Porque tu mamá te dio en adopción- la noticia cayo como un balde de agua fría para los hermanos Potter.

Cuando me entere, tu apenas habías cumplido un año. Felizmente nadie te había adoptado, te encontré y fui muy feliz al verte. Supe de inmediato que eras mi hijo- En los ojos de Harry no cabían más lágrimas. – En ese momento estaba colérico con tu madre, no podía perdonarle lo que te hizo, no lo concebía. Por mucho que la amaba en ese momento se me hizo inhumano. Y me aleje de ella nuevamente. Me sentía como un completo fracaso, infiel a una mujer que moría por mi, un padre ausente….

-¿pero dejaste a James ahí? Si era un orfanato sería imposible que te lo llevaras así por que sí… hay encantamientos protectores en esos lugares

-no… Tuve que contarle una verdad a medias a Hermione. Le dije que había tenido una relación antes empezar nuestra relación y que tenía un hijo… no sabía si ella te querría… Estaba dispuesto a rogarle ayuda, pero no fue necesario. Las únicas preguntas que me hizo fueron qué cómo te llamabas y qué si a esa hora atendían en el orfanatorio.

-Lo que intentas decirme es que Hermione Granger me adopto. ¿mi propio padre tubo que adoptarme?- Albus vio por fin las lágrimas de su hermano tocar la mesa.

-Vivimos los tres juntos más de cuatro meses… felices… pero yo todavía pensaba en su madre… era extraño, doloroso. Porque el solo hecho de perder a Hermione me aterrorizaba, pero su madre era… el amor de toda mi juventud. Un día su madre llego, embarazada… y ese día me volví bígamo. Tenía dos familias… dos.

-Hay algo que todavía no entiendo… ¿por qué James y yo seguimos siendo Weasley?

-no, James no aparece como Weasley. En los registros mágicos y muggles el es Granger. Solo que… en los registros mágicos no se estila poner el apellido materno.

-¿ entonces si la mataron, se hartaron que fuera una tonta en sus planes?... porque si que debió estar enamora de un ser como tu…- James era quien retenía el odio en su voz

-El día en que paso todo, Hermione… todavía no se como.. no entiendo como fue que ella se entero de todo…- Harry se sujeto la cabeza con desesperación- ella te dejo en casa de tus abuelos, les dijo la verdad… todo, les pido que te cuidaran… y ella se fue a Grinmdud place… a la casa donde vivía con madre por esa temporada.

-Un momento me estas queriendo decir… que … tu vivías con tu amante en la misma casa donde nos criaste… - James se cayo, la mano de su hermano sujetaba su hombro.

-Si… Yo no estaba… nunca supe lo que Hermione y Ginny conversaron… pero para cuando yo llegue a la casa, solamente estaba Hermione, sentada, acariciaba su vientre con nerviosismo… lloraba desconsoladamente… no hay un solo día en que me maldiga… Sabía que ese día había perdido a Hermione… estaba desesperado, pero por otro lado. En ese momento pensé.. que Ginny era tu verdadera madre, que Albus estaba por nacer… y que en buena cuenta mi relación con Hermione no debía ser… aunque ella fuera mi esposa, aunque la quisiera, aunque ella te aceptara como hijo, aunque ella siempre estuvo para mi, aunque ella me amara, lo nuestro no debía ser. Los Weasley ellos debían ser mi familia. Y … no recuerdo como… le pedí el divorcio…

-Estando embarazada de Rose- fue Albus quien pregunto- Ella, quien te ayudo a adoptar a James

-Eres de lo peor, par de mierdas …- James se paro con ira. Su rostro se volvía cada vez más rojo. Las manos de Harry temblaban , pero ya había abierto la caja de pandora.

-Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue… fue.. mucho calor… flamas de fuego inundando la sala de estar. Recuerdo que pensé en Ginny, la fui a buscar, pero me cayeron unas tablas, recuerdo Hermione ayudando me a salir de los escombros, recuerdo….- Se cayo no podía seguir, los recuerdos eran una especie de tortura para él.

-¿qué paso?- pregunto Al… -¡¿qué recuerdas?!

-Las flamas de fuego, rosar mi piel… el peso de Hermione empujándome para que alejara del fuego,… recuerdo…como las flamas la cubrían… como gritaba mi nombre, mientras era rescatado por su madre. En ese momento pensé que … Las dos habían muerto Hermione y Rose.

-¿mi madre te rescato? ¿por qué no a los dos?-James se había parado mietras que Albus se tapo tapo la boca con las dos manos.

-¿quién origino el fuego?- Volvio a replicar Albus -¿ acaso fue Ginebra?

-¡responde!- volvió a gritar

-no lo sé, yo he tenido enemigos toda mi vida. Pensar que fue tu madre… es ridículo, ella podrá cometer errores pero no es ninguna asesina.

-¿cuándo dices errores te refieres como a la vez que fue tu amante o como a la vez que me dio en adopción?- La ira de James no tenía limites.

-Su madre no empezó el fuego… ella no lo hizo

-Entonces porque dijiste que Hermione Granger murió de un paro cardiaco… ¿por qué hiciste pasar a Rose como la hija de nuestra madre?

-Papá tienes que enteder, es muy extraño todo lo que nos dices…. ¡¿cómo fue que nacio Rose?- Ahora era Albus quien estaba más sereno

-Esa noche la busque, pero no encontré su cadaver… yo tenia todo el brazo quemado… me dolia todo, la culpa me comia vivo… Ginny trataba de curarme… después ya estábamos en la casa de sus abuelos… cuando horas después llego Kreacher , con Rose en brazos…sus pequeños ojos verdes, los labios de Hermione, era mi hija… El había rescatado el cuerpo de Hermione, y gracias a su magía pudo rescatar con vida a mi hija… pero… el cuerpo de Hermione estaba… calcinado, la solo idea de contarle algún día la verdad del origen a mi hija… me aterrorizaba. Preferí mentirle.. y lo hice. Esa es la verdad que han venido a buscar.

Un silencio incomodo inundo el local, pero fue interrumpido por James.

-Cuándo te pregunten si fuiste tu quien asesino a Hermione Granger diles la verdad, diles que fuiste tu. Diles que te cansaste de tanto drama y preferiste hacer una vida con tu amante. Sería más sincero. Y no te olvides de recalcar que eras y sigues siendo un cerdo egoísta que no quiere que su reputación sea afectada, un ser incapaz de amar de verdad. Ahora me voy tengo que irme inmediatamente a buscar mi propio hogar- Y tras eso James desapareció de la mirada de Al y Harry quienes solo se observaron en silencio.

-Pasaron algunos segundos, que a Harry parecieron horas. Albus se mantuvo en silencio, no tan irritado como al comienzo. Estaba decepcionado, esa una verdad como la luminosidad del sol. Le hería ver a sus hijos de esa manera, pero todo era resultado de sus actos.

-James… - escucho decir a Albus- James está enamorado de Rose, le hace sentirse enfermo… creo… creo que él te vino a escuchar porque quería escuchar de tus labios que no fueran hermanos. Le has destruido. No creo que le afecte tanto el hecho de saber que fue dado en adopción como saber que en verdad son hermanos

-Harry se quedo helado, no supo que decir ni que pensar. Nunca se puso a pensar en nada parecido. La revelación de Al era… era chocante e inesperada.

-Desde pequeños pensamos que Rose no era tu hija ni de mamá, eran demasiadas las diferencias. Sabes… Aunque Rose tratara de sacarse las mejores notas, aunque cantara lindo, o hiciera lo que hiciera tu… tu parecias estar lejos de ella, como si no la quisieras… como si su presencia te hiciera recordar todo lo vivido en la guerra… Crecimos pensando que algo andaba mal con ella. Y de pronto Nott le dice a Rose que Hermione Granger es su madre… el mundo cambio para ella, para nosotros también.

-¿Estas seguro?-tartamudio, con dificultad.

-¿Te refieres a lo de James? Sí. lo trata de ocultar… nunca me lo ha confesado. Pero lo sé. – recostó sus brasos sobre la mesa.- Hay que ver la cara de idiota que pone cuando la ve. Siempre tratando de huir de su presencia, pero a la vez buscándola… es un idiota cada vez que la busca…

-¿Tu hermana?...-temió terminar la oración

-¿Si siente lo mismo? no lo sé. Rosie estos últimos años ha tenido la loca idea que su madre está viva. Solo ha tenido tiempo para buscarla. Aun no entiendo como hizo Frank para llamar su atención.

-Su relación no puede ser. Lo debe de tener más que claro.

-Papá, creo que no conoces a tus hijos. Si Rosie se le ocurriera tener algo con James, no habría nada que lo detenga. Pero bueno, parece que todo este tiempotu has estado sumido en tu culpa y no te has dado cuenta como hemos crecido…

-No se que decirles… en verdad lo lamento…- Bajo la mirada, pero de inmediato pudo sentir la mano de su hijo tocar su hombro.

- Papá sabemos que nos quieres, pero... en todo este tiempo nunca te diste cuenta lo diferente que eras entre nosotros. ¿Vamos a casa?

-no, Al... quiero pensar... quiero pensar...

* * *

Ojo, que esa es la verdad de Harry. Puede que el sea muy duro consigo mismo , pero el tiende a... echarse la culpa de todo. En el fondo lo que el quiere es ocultarse la verdad. El siente que Ginny tubo algo que ver en el incendio, pero no lo quiere asimilar... que no significa que ella lo haya hecho.

En el siguiente capitulo los Potter serán llevados a juicio, mientras que hace su aparición... TAN TAN TAN... ya lo verán.

¡Feliz año!

¡disfruten el año del dragon que les queda!

Si quieren preguntarme algo.. dejen un comentario (review)

Bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Personajes Protagónicos: Rose / Scorpius/James – Hermione/Harry/Draco**

**Tags: Drama/Familia/Romance/Traición/ Secretos**

**Rating: MA+/NC-17 a partir del quinto capitulo**

* * *

**Hola a todos:**

**Espero que el cap. de hoy les guste, es la antesala a unos de los plots de la historia. Claro que habrá muchisimos más. les deseo un muy feliz día y porfa no se olviden de comentar. Vamos que uno también necesita un poco de motivación... :)**

**En este capitulo veran que la situación entre Scor y Rose ya va tomando forma, al menos ya se sentirán las chistas electrizar el aire. Aunque falta y mucho, creo que lo quieren la mayoría de los personajes es descubrir la verdad, pero la verdad tiene tantas aristas que descubrir la definitiva va estar en "Chino". Sin más ¡ A disfrutar!**

* * *

La Verdad

Capitulo 4

**Antes de Llegar al ojo de la tormenta**

**Time after Time**

La última vez que miró el lago tendría dieciocho años, estaba en el último año de Hogwarts. Lo recordaba vívidamente porque era el lugar donde solía llorar con desesperación al no sentir su amor correspondido. Y ahora casi veintidós años después sentía como su corazón era tan pequeñito como en aquel entonces, con la diferencia que ahora latía por muchas razones, por sus hijos. Y aunque no todos salieron entre sus piernas, podía llamarlos como tal porque los amaba desde el primer momento que entraron a su vida.

Ver ese castillo le remonto a sus años de estudiante y su primer acercamiento hacia la magia, pensar que alguna vez significó el motor de su vida le parecía extraño y lejano. Ahora sentía por la magia una repulsión inmensa, tanto daño le había hecho, que pensar que alguna vez la amo le erizaba la piel, pero… si gracias a ella iba tener entre sus brazos a su pequeña aprendería a quererla de nuevo.

Quiso pararse de su silla de ruedas, pero el dolor en su espalda podía más, sería mejor reservar energía para cuando encuentre a su hija. Habían aparecido muy cerca al lago, Kreacher le había advertido que tras la guerra el sistema de seguridad se había puesto mucho más estricto, inclusive para los elfos domésticos. "¡Nos han prohibido aparecernos dentro del castillo, a nosotros, quienes hemos les hemos servido desde que nacieron…! ¡Esto no pasaría si usted hubiera impulsado la ley de defensa de los elfos, como me prometió!" Kreacher había cambiado desde que le conoció. Ella nunca supo porque ese elfo le guardaba estima, cuando es su juventud la trataba como la peor de las escorias. Encogió los hombros, Kreacher era una criatura fascinante y a quien le debía la alegría de algún día encontrar a su hija. Miro el castillo nuevamente tratando de recordar el aroma de los pasadizos, el silencio de la biblioteca y la suave briza del herbolario, pero lo que vino a la mente fueron los cuerdos cargados de amarguras.

El Castillo seguía ahí, erguido a pesar de la guerra, imponente como siempre. No era como lo recordaba, quizás ahora para ella tenía otro significado, quizás lo odiaba un poquito, por quitarle la inocencia, por ser el lugar donde le conoció a él. Pero también amaba la forma en que los caminos de los pastizales corrían hacia el edificio, saber que en casa una de los recintos la historia habitaba. Una especie de saber agridulce tiño su boca.

Annie, por el contrario, parecía estar en una nube, sonreía y saltaba. Era su primera vez en un castillo de verdad. Podía ver como se formaban hoyitos en su rostro por su sonrisa. Con su pequeño dedito señalaba los arboles del bosque prohibido Kreacher empujo su silla de ruedas hasta la entrada principal del castillo. Una figura se podía visualizar en pórtico de la escuela.

Larga y arrugada, Hermione sabía que aquella figura le pertenecía a Minerva McGonagall . Sin saber porque sintió vergüenza. Miro a su hija brevemente, pero la niña corría en dirección a la mujer. Quiso decirle algo a su hija, pero lo que vieron sus ojos le sorprendieron.

-Hola ¿ es tu casa?- dijo Annie todavía agitada movía sus manos en señal de saludo. Hermione vio como McGonagall, le sonreía y respondía casi tan entusiasmada como ella. Al principio podía ver la cara estupefacta de la profesora, pero inmediatamente se suavizo. Sus ojos estaban repletos de agua. Solamente había visto brillo semejante en los ojos de McGonagall y fue en la "resurrección" de Harry.

-Sí, y la tuya también si quieres- A Minerva le costo agacharse para estar a la altura de su hija, pero lo hizo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Le pregunto muy atenta a la mirada de la anciana mujer

-Minerva ¿Y tu?

-Yo me llamo Annie, él se llama "Keecher" y mi mamá Jane…- Pero esa vez fue Hermione quien le interrumpió.

-Hermione, me llamo Hermione Annie- Su hija le miro y solo encogió sus hombros.- Profesora…intento decir…

-No digas nada Hermione, no digas nada. Solo acerque más para poder abrazarte, pensar que al fin estas acá….

Hermione se paro de su silla de ruedas, ante la mirada de su hija y del elfo. Se acerco a la mujer y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Estas viva, por Merlín… que digo por él… por Dios… debe de existir para que tu este ahora en frente de mi- Hermione sentía las manos arrugadas de la mujer acariciar su rostro. Sintió como su corazón se arrugaba de la culpa.

-Discúlpeme… yo debí…- Pero Minerva la callo con otro abrazo, como queriendo autentificar su presencia.

-Vamos a dentro a la dirección, Vamos Annie- Inmediatamente Minerva tenía a Annie de la mano y la niña parecía gustarle

Hermione no dijo nada, solo caminaron todos hasta la gárgola de la entrada del despacho. Sintió como al mirar cada rincón del corredor los vellos de sus piel se erizaban, era como estar otra vez en su época de colegio. Recordar los insultos de Malfoy. Sonrió tontamente, ahora casi dieciocho achos después lo entendía. Esos insultos eran gritos desesperados por atención. Quizás vivir todo lo que le toco vivir era señal que la vida te trae recompensas donde menos lo imaginas. Sintió como las manos de la anciana acariciaban su espalda.

-¿Puedes subir las escaleras?- pregunto Minerva

-Sí, pero ahora estoy muy cansada. Creo que mejor levitaré- Y así lo hizo hasta llegar a la puerta principal.

- Tu casa es bonita- Annie hablo por primera vez después del trayecto.

-Sí ¿Te gustaría conocerla mejor? Kreacher te puede llevar al herbolario- dijo la minerva sonriéndole. Era la primera vez que veía a su profesora comportarse tan maternalmente, de nuevo sintió como su corazón se arrugaba y como la pena se le acumulaba en la garganta.

-Sí pero ahora tengo sueño- rasco con una de sus manitas su ojo derecho

-Kreacher, Creo que conoces la habitación de profesores. ¿Puedes llevar a la habitación nº 3? Creo que a ella le gustarán la cama de flores-

-No se si Annie quiera dormir sola- Interrumpió Hermione preocupada.

-No se preocupe señora he hecho a dormir a la señorita Rose miles de veces y La señorita Annie me hace recordar al joven Regulus, yo lo haré- La seguridad en los ojos del elfo era impresionante

-Está bien..

* * *

**Rose, de regreso a la realidad**

Los hermanos Malfoy trataban de no hablarme, pero era se notaba que les resultaba demasiado difícil. Habíamos tomado el traslador a Londres, y después el bus hacia mi casa. Todo el trayecto en el mas absoluto silencio. Nadie, ni siquiera Alph quería decir una sola palabra de lo que habíamos presenciado.

Alphard era sorprendentemente parecido a Albus, con la única diferencia que este tenía la nariz en 90 grados y los cabellos tan rubios como el sol. Lo observe cuidadosamente, no sabía porque pero sentía que le conocía de algún lado, era como si me conociera todos sus movimientos. No estoy queriendo decir que sienta una conexión rara, simplemente me sabía sus muecas. Incline los hombros. Estaban notablemente mortificados.

Jane Puckle era en realidad Hermione Granger. Para mi… para mi todo me resultaba extremadamente raro. Es decir me alegraba encontrar a mi madre, pero lo que me resultaba extraño es haberla encontrado con otra identidad, y casada con un ex -mortifago. Quizás y después de todo mi madre pudo haber sido raptada por Malfoy, le pudo haber borrado la memoria, o quizás… quizás… haya huido. Fue el mismo Draco Malfoy quien me había contado de la supuesta ultima vez que la vio, ahora que lo recuerdo parecía estar pálido y decir las palabras con dificultad. Pero una cosa tengo la plena seguridad : mi madre no me pudo haber abandonado, no. Porque en sus cartas, ella intuía que algún día yo nacería y las recibiría.

Todo, absolutamente todo lo relacionado a los hermanos Malfoy era por decirlo menos, extraño. ¿Mi mamá sería madre de ellos también? ¿ellos son mis hermanos? Eso sería imposible, porque Scorpius era mayor que yo y el cumpleaños de Alphard sería dentro de unas horas. Ese tipo de verdades es por lo menos angustiante Hermione de Granger me quería. Lo sé. Realmente ahora no me importa encontrar la verdad. No , eso es lo de menos. Ahora simplemente quiero encontrarla para abrazarla, para hacer la vida que nos quitaron.

Siento como ahora mi mano se humedece. Es Fox, el perro de Scorpius, lame mi mano como si quisiera consolarme por el mal rato. Sus ojos parecen sonreír. Como me hubiera gustado tener un perro. Por primera vez en el viaje le sonrió a alguien. Fox agacha su cabeza y la pone debajo de mi mano, sobando su pelaje entre mis dedos. Parece ser el único feliz en el bus. Se tira en el suelo y muestra su pancita, quiere que le rasque. Que perro para mas confianzudo, vuelvo a sonreír. Como me hubiera gustado que mi papá me regalara uno. Mi papá, ¿cómo de pronto se convirtió para mi en el ogro de la historia? Recuerdo que de niña solo quería recibir su atención, le cantaba al despertar, le servía el desayuno, le entregaba mis notas esperando un abrazo. Pero él parecía tan distante, se que intentaba quererme, decía que yo era su princesa… pero nunca intento averiguar cual era mi color favorito, o cuales eran mis miedos, nunca me respondió cuando le preguntaba ¿por qué Ginebra, a quien consideraba mi mamá nunca me trato como si lo fuera?. Siempre que lo hacía me abrazaba y decía que me quería, pero… yo sentía un vacío en cada abrazo… Recuerdo cuando recibí mi carta de Hogwarts, mi papá se puso verde. Ahora lo entiendo, porque lo recibí tres meses antes que Albus, siendo supuestamente mellizos. En esos meses papá cambio, recuerdo que llevaba a todos lados, juntos íbamos a los museos muggles, corríamos juntos en los parques, esos meses fueron los mejores junto a él. Era una niña no me daba cuenta que lo que sentía no era amor, sino culpa. Y así por darle gusto a él no fui a Hogwarts mi primer año, sino más bien a Beuxbaton. Me dolía no estar cerca de Albus, pensaba que si eso hacía feliz a mi papá lo seguiría haciendo, pero extrañaba tanto… tanto.. a Al y Lily inclusive a James… que le rogué entrar a Hogwarts para mi segundo año.

Pero no quiso, dijo que Beuxbaton era lo mejor para mi. No entendía porque en todo caso Lily no estudiaba ahí conmigo, a lo que Ginebra me respondió "Porque queremos estar cerca de nuestra hija" típico de Ginebra haciéndome sentir una completa mierda.

No fue hasta ese verano que la situación empezó a aclararse para mi. Ese verano, por fin conocí a Ronald Weasley, una leyenda urbana para mi. Aunque cada 29 de Junio recibía un regalo de él, nunca antes lo había visto. Pero sin duda lo que más me intrigaba era como un tío que nunca antes había conversado pudiera conocer tan bien mis gustos. Según mis hermanos el tío se había mudado Rumania con el tío Charlie y por eso nunca estaban en las reuniones familiares. Pero ese verano era diferente, porque mi tío se había casado con su novia de varios años, y madre de su único hijo, Luna Lovegood, la amiga viuda de Ginebra. Luna había enviudado solo un año después de casarse. Al año siguiente se enamora del tío y tuvieron a Hugo. En total tenia dos mellizos Lorcan y Lizandre y a Hugo, el pejeñaco.

Ese día jugaba con todos mis primos en el jardín de mis abuelos, porque aunque Ginny no me quisiera, sus papás parecían adorarme. Si no hubiera tenido el departamento de mi mamá a mi disposición, sin dudarlo me hubiera mudado con los abuelos Weasley. El día estaba soleado, y mis primos habían empezado a hablar de los pasillos secretos que se habían reabierto en Hogwarts, Fred, Victorie, y James hablaban con entusiamos mientras Al sonreía, Yo sabía de que hablaban. el año anterior el tío Ronald me había regalado uno de los libros favoritos de mi mamá verdadera "Historia de la magia: Hogwarts". Intente agregar algo sobre los cuadros, a lo que él estúpido de James me respondió: - Tu que hablas si nunca has estado en Hogwarts…- mi cara se descompuso enseguida, nadie pareció darse cuenta, me fui calladita hacía los arboles de higo que habían cerca de las vallas. Ahí se apareció mi tío Ron. Tenía los ojos rojos, tanto como su cabellera, pero a pesar de eso me sonrió. Yo intente hacerlo, pero sentía la pena en mi garganta.

-¿qué pasa Rosie?- me hablo como si me conociera de toda mi vida, no me molesto, solo me sorprendió.

-nada- no me gusta que nadie me vea llorar, y en especial cuando es gente que apenas conozco. Mi tío pareció comprenderlo.

-se que te pasa algo, tienes la misma cara de tu mamá. Eres mala mintiendo, como ella- me dijo. Tomo mi hombro con mi mano. Le mire extrañada, me parecía que hablaba tontería.

- Yo no me parezco a mi mamá. Todos dicen que me parezco más a mi papá- El bajo su mirada, la subió después de algunos segundos.

- no, eres el calco de tu madre, créeme. Pero cuéntame ¿qué te pasa?- Trato de cambiar el tema. Años más tarde entendí a lo que se refería.

- Nada. Los chicos hablan de Hogwarts y… bueno a mi me gustaría estudiar ahí- encogí los hombros.

- Ya veo. ¿ No te gusta Beuxbaton?

-Me gusta, pero me gustaría estar cerca de mis primos. Las chicas ahí son lindas y nos llevamos muy bien, pero me gustaría conocer …

- La biblioteca de Hogwarts, porque es la mejor surtida del mundo mágico- Yo asentí, el pareció reír aun más. Es como si yo de pronto hubiera desaparecido de sus ojos el rojo de ellos.

- Y tu papá no quiere…

-pues no

- ¿En verdad quieres estudiar ahí?- asentí con entusiasmo

-Supongo que tu papá lo hace porque quiere protegerte de lo que vivió ahí- dijo hablando mas para él que conmigo.- o para…..- recuerdo que su cara se descompuso, y en su lugar arrugo el entrecejo. Estaba algo colérico ante la idea que había imaginado.

- Si, pero yo se que ahí… aprenderé mucho mejor- el solo emitió una mueca, no supe como descifrarla. Se agacho y me miro fijamente.

- Rosie, escúchame atentamente. Si en verdad quieres ir a Hogwarts iras, de eso me encargo yo. Pero tienes que saber… que en este mundo todavía existe gente perversa. Y sobre todo existen verdades que hieren. En Hogwarts habitan verdades que pueden ser letales. Se que eres joven , pero si eres hija de tu madre aprenderás a entender lo que te digo- Yo solo asentí, sin mas mi tío besos mi cabeza y desapareció. Esa misma noche mi papá me aviso que sí iría a Hogwarts.

Mi tío Ronald por su puesto que sabía la verdad. Bufe con ansiedad, si tan solo no hubiera hecho esa estúpida promesa inquebrantable, quizás él me hubiera dicho toda y absolutamente toda la verdad. Pero él seguía siendo el hermano de Ginebra y aunque también me quisiera a mi madre y a mi. Había comprometido su palabra.

Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado al paradero de destino.

-¡ Aquí es! – Yo solo baje con mi mochila viajera. Claro que alterada mágicamente, tal como mi mamá lo hizo en las épocas de guerra. Ella había dejado un cuadernito con sus descubrimientos, Yo simplemente los seguí.

Scorpius me siguió, tras el Alphard y el perro. Tanto Alph como el perro miraban a todos los lugares extrañados de las maravillas de mi vecindario.

-Este lugar es muy muggles- dijo Scorpius a modo de comentario – y se ve bastante exclusivo.

-Bueno, con los años ha ido cambiando, supongo que cuando mi mamá lo compro no estaría así- Podía sentir los ojos de Scorpius taladrar mi nuca. Alphard estaba más interesado en la altura de los edificios.

Cuando ingresamos al ascensor el silencio se impuso. Alph alternaba su mirada entre el perro y su hermano. Quizás le daba miedo mirarme, ni siquiera la intentaba. N o era un silencio cómodo , pero para nada.

El alo de misterio del robo, a no era cautivante ni atractivo, si es que alguna vez lo sentí así, era más bien angustiante.

Nos detuvimos en el piso cinco, saque mis llaves y apenas abrí la puerta del 501 sonó el teléfono. Era extraño podía sentir un aire distinto en mi piso. Los hermanos Malfoy entraron con un cuidado ridículo.

-Siéntense, pueden dejar sus cosas. Ahora vengo iré a contestar el teléfono- Corrí hasta el teléfono rojo Volví mi vista atrás y vi a los hermanos Malfoy mirar las fotos que estaban en el recibidor con sumo interés.

-Halo- contesté.

-¡Hasta que por fin Enana!- Era la voz inconfundiblemente rasposa de Teddy – Tienes que venir inmediatamente al ministerio. Están acusando a mi tío del asesinato de tu mamá.

-¡¿qué?! Eso es imposible, mi mamá no está muerta, no pueden acusarlo sin el cuerpo- tartamudeo

- Narcisa Malfoy a testificado en contra mi tío, y al parecer unas cuantas personas más. Esto es muy serio ,Enana, tienes que hacer algo para que Lily no se entere. Distraerla… no sé algo…

- No, espera… me quieres decir que en estos momentos están en la corte.

- Sí, afortunadamente no hay nadie de la prensa. Pero no creo que dure por mucho tiempo. Ya sabes como es tu hermana… Le dije a James que hiciera algo… pero …

-Para… ¿Al y James?

- Al está en la audiencia y James está en mi casa durmiendo- Sentí como la sangre me hervía…

-¿Durmiendo?

-Larga historia… Te pido por favor que entretengas a tu hermana o vengas para acá… AL está hecho un manojo de nervios.

-Ella está grande, no es ninguna bebe. Estará bien. Es muy fuerte. Y por Al no te preocupes ya se le pasará, solo está ansioso… En cuanto a mi, creo que ya sé lo que puedo ir haciendo.

- Enana, te digo que esto es muy serio. Pueden enviar a tu papá y a mi tía a la cárcel… - Su voz era suplicante

- No te preocupes, nadie irá a prisión… al menos no por asesinato… Escúchame Ted ,tienes que hacer algo para prolongar la sesión… yo voy a solucionarlo todo, pero voy a necesitar tiempo.

- No veo que puedas hacer Enana…

-Ted, confía en mí. Y hazme el favor de darle una patada en el culo a James… No entiendo que le pasa…

- Adiós Enana… Ya vi a mi tía entrar al salón de requerimientos.

-Adiós Ted

Volví a mirar a los hermanos Malfoy. Está vez me miraron intrigados. Como si supieran todo lo que estaba a pasando. Pensar en mi papá tras una celdas me escarapelaba el cuerpo, si el va a Azkaban lo matarían… tanto mortigafos encarcelados, seguramente no tendría oportunidades de salir bien librado. Mordió sus labios. Aunque odiaba un poco a su padre, aunque le indignara su silencio y su falta de atención, era su padre ¡Por el amor de Merlín! Tenía que hacer algo urgentemente… mi papi no podía ser encarcelado, no si lo podía evitar.

-¿Qué pasa Rose?- Pregunto Alphard , sus ojos verdes me transportaban a los de mi padre, ahogue un grito. Ahora lo entendía… Observe con cuidado su cabello rubio, se podían distinguir unas pequeñas raíces negras.. Usaba tinte muggle.

-Alphard…. Dime… concéntrate… piensa un numero del uno al cien… dentro de tres segundos dilo- Alphard me miro de pies a cabeza como si acabara de perder la cabeza.

Scorpius abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, alzo los brazos, batiendo con ellos el viendo, como pidiéndome que me callara.

-Uno, dos , tres… dilo- le dije

-diecinueve- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Mierda- musite casi sin voz. Scorpius se sujetaba la cabeza y Alph seguía con la mirada perdida.

* * *

**El Castigo de Draco Malfoy**

El silencio, era una constante en esa época de su vida. Camino paseando sus dedos a los costados de los barrotes. La espalda aun le dolía por los latigazos, pero ya podía caminar sin problemas, cosa que hacia semanas no podía hacer. No entendía como pudo haber caído tan bajo, cómo unos simple muggles belicosos junto a un grupo de magos iletrados le tenia cautivo. Le disgustaba reconocer que fue su error estar en esa situación, nunca debió dejarse contagiar de la sed de justicia que alguna vez tubo su esposa. La angustia se apodero de nuevo de él, o mejor dicho la impotencia. Se sabía solo y desamparado por el ministerio de magia, por el mundo entero. Probablemente a estas alturas todos lo den por muerto, inclusive su familia. Pensar de nuevo en su familia le tranquilizaba, pero a veces como en aquella ocasión, ponía su piel de gallina.

Miro como la poca luz que tocaba su piel, la cual estaba de un negro azabache increíble, gracias a los meses sin poder tocar el agua. Antes simplemente le hubiera dado asco, pero tras tantos años encerrado en ese calabozo, la idea de imaginarse sin suicidad en la piel le parecía extraña. Ya eran más de cuatro años encerrados en una habitación oscura en el barrio más pobre de Damasco. Cuatro años en los que se había perdido el nacimiento de su hija, los trofeos de Alphard y Scorpius, y en los cuales no veía a su mujer. Su mujer… ¿Estaría viva?-respiro con dificultad. La extrañaba como un loco, recordarla era un remanso de paz y de desesperación ,por no tenerla otra vez consigo, por no saber si ella seguía con vida. Si conocía a alguien más obstinado que él, sin duda sería su mujer, ella le dijo claramente "No quiero saber nada más de la magia, ni encantamientos, ni hechizos, ni pociones. Mi única relación con la magia serás tu. Y te advierto que nunca más usare esa poción, no me importa si muero de dolor" Obviamente nunca le hizo caso, siempre escondía poción para calmar su dolor en su comida.

¿Quién hubiera vaticinado que él podría estar casado con Hermione Granger, que la haya rescatado, que la haya ocultado que hayan criado a hijos de ambos? Nadie, simplemente nadie. No entendía hasta ahora cómo Potter pudo haber sido tan imbécil como para no valorar a una mujer como ella. Sí, era una mandona, sí era insegura, sí era una sabelotodo. Pero todo lo inundaba de amor, todo. -¡Maldito imbécil!- pensó con ira, si Potter la hubiera matado, el señor oscuro hubiera sido una cucaracha comparado con él. ¿Desde cuándo sentía todo lo que sentía por su esposa? Quizás desde el último año en Hogwarts, cuando entablaron esa tregua para vivir sin hacerse daño, o quizás cuando se volvieron compañeros de trabajo, aunque debía de admitir que su única intención de ingresar al ministerio fue tener un pretexto para hablar con ella. Cuando ella le confesó que se había casado con Potter solo sintió ira, solo eso, tenía demasiado en claro que Potter haría algo estúpido, ella se daría cuenta y esa relación pasaría a mejor vida. Así paso, Potter vino con un hijo de Weasley, empezó a desaparecer de su casa por irse con la comadreja. Y él en esos momentos pesaba únicamente que Hermione se terminaría por cansar de ese imbécil , pero no lo hizo hasta pasado el incendio. Lo que esa rata le hizo no tenía nombre. Cuando se enteró de la bajeza no supo si hablar directamente con ella o cuál sería la clave para solucionar tremendo jaleo. Pero ella se enteró, lo hizo. y casi muere. Si no fuera por Kreacher y su madre. Esa noche fue la peor de su vida, ver a la persona que más quería carcomida por las llamas y tratando de dar a luz al hijo de su agresor... De pronto recordó... recordó las bajezas que él había cometido con el fin de tenerla solo para él.

Permitió que su madre entregara uno de los mellizos a Harry Potter, le hizo creer a Hermione que solo se habían salvado Alphard y ella. Fue muy tarde cuando quiso recuperar la bebe de Hermione, Potter ya la había registrado, y si la raptaba todo el ministerio sabrían que Hermione estaba viva... Se odiaba por eso, pero no estaba dispuesto a que ella le odiara él. Así el silencio fue por muchos años su mejor aliado.

Fue tan difícil enamora...hubo un momento en el que pensó que ella siempre pensaría en su asesino. Pero ahora ya no tenía porque pensar en eso, su mujer le había asegurado con hechos que le quería, y no habría nadie más en su corazón más que para él y sus hijos. Sonrió tontamente, al recordar como ella le suplico por una niña. El no quería que ella sufriera más, después de todo en ese incendio ella perdió la capacidad de envejecer, dolores en el cuerpo, y pesadillas continuas... El medimago les había advertido que podría ser muy peligroso tener otro hijo. Pero ella lo quería.

Su pequeña "calma" desapareció, cuando en árabe escucho la conversación de sus carcelarios.

-¡Corre! ¡Los rebeldes han llegado!- Y tras estas gritos desesperanzadores se escuchan una ola de gritos en un idioma que no pudo traducir. Draco Malfoy solo pudo atinar a decir en un susurro – mierda…

* * *

**Hermione**

-¿Qué tal dormiste?- pregunto Minerva acercándose a la cama de la castaña, mientras que al costado de ella dormía aun la pequeña Annie.

-Bien, ¿Sigue siendo la directora?- pregunto también sonriendo

-Sí. Eso me ha dado oportunidad de ver crecer a tu hija, déjame decirte que tiene mucho de ti. Cada vez que la veía era verte a ti. Muy triste y lindo a la vez. Se sintió como la peor basura del mundo, nunca se puso a pensar las consecuencias de su egoísmo. Sí, había pasado por un momento difícil, por el dolor de sentirse traicionada, pero eso no le daba derecho para morir ante los ojos de los que alguna vez la amararon. Sintió como sus lágrimas caían sin piedad. Minerva por otro lado había dejado de jadear, pero aunque seguía emitiendo lagrimas, si seguía así seguramente se deshidrataría, y eso a su edad sería muy peligroso.

Se paro cuidadosamente de su cama , haciendo caso omiso a su dolor, y se acerco a la anciana, quien aun miraba al piso, tomo sus manos y las beso.

-perdóneme, no sabía que me quería tanto, fui una tonta egoísta…- su voz tambaleaba, y sus piernas también. Minerva la miraba exaltada, sus rojas rojos que por el llanto se hacían chiquitos. Y sin más le abrazo, como una madre abraza a su hija. Como una abuela a su pequeña nieta, como una amiga, como alguien que quiere a alguien.

-ya paso, ya paso- dijo frotando su espalda circularmente.- te pueden mandar a Azkaban por falsificación de documentos.- dijo de pronto, mirando a todos lados, como si hubiera más gente alrededor.

-no, yo no hice ningún tramite con esta identidad en el mundo mágico. Y en la segunda guerra registre ese nombre para esconder a mis padres en Australia. Así que… no hay crimen ni falta.- Hermione para eso ya se sujetaba de McGonagall para parase. Con cuidado se apoyo de nuevo en la silla de ruedas y se sentó en ella. Hermione sintió que Minerva la miraba por primera vez, la mujer abrió la boca como queriendo emitir un pequeño grito.

- Lo sé luzco igual desde hace diecisiete años. Las cosas que tiene la ciencia y la magia… - encogió sus hombros. Minerva sujeto su varita fuertemente y atrajo la silla mas cercana.

- Eso no es normal…- musito – cuéntame ¿que paso?, no te estoy pidiendo que me cuentes todo, sino te sientes preparada… pero cuéntame ¿por qué estas en esa silla de ruedas y por que luces como luces?.

Hermione tomo un respiro y seco algunas lagrimas rebeldes, tosió un poco y miro a su receptora. Minerva, aunque ella no lo dijera se veía tan preocupada, no era la misma mujer de la había aprendido el significado de mesura, calma y disciplina.

-Lo que paso en la noche que di a luz… fue.. una pesadilla. Descubría que Harry tenía otra familia con Ginebra, que James, el hijo que supuestamente tubo con una muggle y que habíamos adoptado, era en verdad hijos de ambos y que ella estaba embarazada, otra vez. Lo descubrí, en medio de la discusión empezaron a salir llamas muy, muy fuertes, Harry pensó que Ginny estaba en peligro, se quiso salvar, pero… unas vigas le cayeron encima, lo ayude a salir, y cuando estaba a punto de ser comido por otras flamas le cubrí con mi cuerpo… no recuerdo, muy bien, pero él salió con ayuda de ella, y … -

-Te dejaron- dijo abruptamente

-si, pero fui rescatado por Kreacher y Draco-

-¿El señor Malfoy?

-sí. Usted sabe que Kreacher les es fiel a los Blacks. Y Malfoy trabajaba conmigo en el ministerio.- Minerva arrugo sus labios y encarno una ceja muy a su viejo estilo.

-Ya veo ¿qué paso después?

-Me queme mucho, toda mi piel estaba carcomido por el fuego. Hubo un punto en que las heridas ni siquiera me dolían. Pero en ese momento lo único que pude pensar era en mis hijos, en mis bebes… no quería que murieran… los amaba tanto. No entendí porqué me ayudaba, solo confié en él, después aparecimos en la finca de Draco, él me cargaba en brazos mientras que Kreacher llamaba a Cissy , ella me ayudo parir. Recuerdo la voz del medimago diciendo que la bebe nació muerta, y que solo se había salvado Alphard…- Minerva solo asentía la cabeza, no parecía estar demasiado sorprendida, solo hacía muecas de dolor por ratos. La voz de Hermione se quebró aun más

- ¿Alphard? ¿Así se llama el hermano de Rose?

- Sí, en realidad yo no le puse el nombre. Fue mi marido- Hermione podía sentir los ojos inquisidores de la anciana, pero a la vez sentía como ella prefería no preguntar. Encogió sus hombros, no podría esconderle nada a esa mujer, no después de sentirse quería por ella.

- Usted sabía… bueno que yo quería sorprender a Harry, quería que viera que nuestra familia había crecido aun más… no le dije que mi embarazo era de mellizos.- McGonagall secaba las lagrimas de la castaña con sus manos. Pero ella también emitía el mismo tipo de lágrimas.

-¿ El te quiso matar?- Minerva pregunto de frente y sin excusas

- No, supongo que pensó que yo hice el fuego queriendo matar a Ginebra… supongo que para él su verdadera familia siempre fue ella. Me apunto a la barriga con su varita, pero no iba a conjurarme… estoy segura- Hermione vio como McGonagall hacía más chicos sus ojos como analizando la situación.

Minerva estaba por emitir sonidos, que a su juicio serian improperios, pero la detuvo a tiempo con su intervención.

-Puedo intuir lo que piensa, y no. Harry nunca me quiso matar , ni a mi ni a sus hijos. El solo tomo la decisión de tener otra familia. Fue en gran parte mi culpa, siempre supe que él nunca iba a amarme. No sé como empezó el incendio, yo tome mi decisión, salvarlo a él. ¡Por Merlín puse la vida de mis hijos en riesgo… quizás…! No sabe cuanto tiempo me odie, pensé que había matado a mi hija por el hombre que me había traicionado…

- Calma, Ella está muy bien. Se parece mucho a ti, aunque tiene el espíritu muy rebelde- sobo la espalda de Hermione circularmente.

-¿en serio? ¿Y es feliz?

- Lo intenta, pero… nunca ha dejado de buscarte- Hermione profundizo su llanto a uno mas amargo

-Fueron tus cartas, creo que hiciste muy bien hacer lo mismo que hizo tu abuela con tu madre. Es emocionante, triste y esperanzador. Rose me enseño una carta. ¿alguna vez llegaste a pensar que esto pasaría?

- No, Lo hice cuando empezaba mi ultimo año en Hogwarts y lo deje de hacer cuando paso el incendio.

-Hermione. Ese tipo de magia es amor. Y gracias a el vas a recontrate con tu hija- Las dos mujeres intentaron sonreír.

-¿ Sabe donde está ella?

- No, hace semanas que no hablo con ella. La ultima vez que conversamos me dijo que tenía una pista. La verdad nunca pensé que en verdad estarías viva…- Hermione le sonrió tristemente

- ¿Por donde comenzamos?- Pegunto Hermione aun con los ojos rojos, y mirando fijamente a la anciana mujer.

- Antes que empecemos en la búsqueda de Rose, debo de decirte algo que hace apenas unas horas me entere por el retrato de Albus Dumbledore.- Minerva ahogo un suspiro- Los Potters van a ser llevados a juicio por tu muerte.

* * *

**Rojo, señal de peligro**

Nunca le gusto ocultar su rostro, lo sentía tonto, al fin de cuentas su presencia nunca sería invisible para el resto, por algo era la esposa del afamado Harry Potter. Camino de prisa, los lentes oscuros ya no le dejaban ver los pasadizos que iban en dirección a la sala principal. Para su sorpresa no había ningún periodista en los alrededores de la sala. Algo raro si se toma en cuenta que siempre estaban detrás de ella intentando tomas alguna fotografía por mas insignificante que pudiera parecer. Vestida de traje muggle, de un afamado diseñador muggle. Podía escuchar los sonidos de sus tacones tocar el piso.

Harry no había llegado a dormir en toda la noche, supuso que estaría con Neville armando su defensa. Lo importante era ir lo más rápido posible a solucionar todo el asunto. Había cosas que Harry no podía comprender, por lo que su sesión en el juicio será complicada. Nada podría garantizar lo que en verdad sucedió hace tantos años.

Cuando por fin llego a la puerta principal, un auror alto y de tez oscura le sonrió. Era un antiguo enamorado de su juventud, como no recordarlo, gracias a él atrajo por primera vez al que ahora su marido, y gracias a el podía tener fácilmente algunos de sus indispensables ingrediente de pociones.

-Hola Dean- intento sonreír, no se saco los lentes. El hombre también hizo un ademan de saludo

- Ginny, tu debes de ser la hermana de Dorian Grey, nunca envejeces- Nunca entendía las referencias muggles. Pero intuía que era algo bueno. Si ella quisiera podría tener a la mitad de la población mágica comiendo de su mano.

- Gracias, ¿Alguien más sabe de esta citación?

- No, por Merlín. Es Harry Potter y su familia, le debemos nuestros traseros a ustedes. Algunos llamaron a la prensa, pero desestimaron en venir, al parecer Lovegood y Longbottom movieron sus influencias.

-perfecto, entonces nuestra reputación sigue limpia.

- eso si es que el juez no los declara culpables. He escuchado que Mccgregor, el juez que está a cargo de su caso es sangre pura. Puede que tenga que los tenga bajo comparecencia o incluso que no acepte ni siquiera eso

-Maldición- escupió con violencia

-Y me temo que no es lo peor. La fiscalía va pedir cadena perpetua para Harry y cincuenta años para ti.

- malditos resentidos.- Ginny se quito los lentes con violencia, dejando ver sus grandes ojos azules abanicar el viento.

- Si es que hoy declara el juez que estarán en la cárcel del ministerio, probablemente tu cuñada y amigos no puedan seguir contenido esta noticia. Tus hijos y todo el mundo mgico se entererara y todo el muprobalemente tu cuñado y amigos no puedan seguir conteniedo esta noticia. Tus hijos y todo el muágico se enterara. Thomas vio la cara ya calmada de la pelirroja sin entender muy bien su rostro.

- Solo dime una cosa, ¿ Está McGonagall entre el jurado?- poso su mirada fijamente en el moreno.

- No, ¿por qué?- dijo todavía extrañado

- Entonces no pasa nada- sonrió ampliamente, y se puso de nuevo los lentes negros.

-no entiendo, pero bueno…- sonrió sin entender. Dean le señalo una puerta pequeña al costado del salón principal – Por acá Ginny

-No , a mi me toca en el Salón Principal, así dice mi citatorio.- repuso inmediatamente

- Sí, pero primero tienes que ir al laboratorio del ministerio, te tienen que hacer un examen de sangre mágico. Ya sabes, hacen un registro de todas las pociones que has tomado en los últimos veinte años. Sirve para que ninguna de las partes puedan alterar los resultados. Pensé que sabias el nuevo procedimiento. En ese momento pudo ver como el color de la mujer que estaba en frente suyo desaparecía.

-¿ Y … Harry También va pasar por esto?

- No- Por un momento el color regreso a su rostro

- Ya paso por esto, Harry esta en la sala siendo interrogado por dos aurores de la alianza internacional- Agrego casi de inmediato. Ginebra tenía un problema mucho más grande y complicado que el juicio de Hermione Granger.

* * *

**Nueva sensación- Scorpius**

Aunque solo la conocía solo un poca más de un día podía sentir un enorme ruido en su corazón, una electricidad que recorría todo su cuerpo y que moría en la boca de su estomago. Era sin duda la presencia de ella. Todo la tranquilidad que había conocido hasta ese entonces se había esfumado. Esa chica era un torbellino. No dudo en ayudarla en encontrar a su madre. No dudo en llevarla hasta su casa, pero rebelar verdades tan enormes como las que estaba haciendo era otra cosa.

Paseo su vista entre ella y su hermano. Ella, ya lo sabía. Ya sabía que Alphard era su hermano de nacimiento. Y por su puesto que él sabía que Alph no era su hermano de nacimiento… no era un tonto , como pensaba su padre.

Nadie puede tener un mellizo que haya nacido casi un mes después… por más mundo mágico en el que se viva. Lo que no sabía era quien era en verdad hijo de Jane, o de Hermione, como su mamá se quiera llamar…

Claro que le dolió saber que Jane no era su madre, siempre pensó que ella era su única verdad, y ahora venia esta chica parecidísima a su madre y develaba verdades que hubiera preferido no saber.

Seguramente por eso Draco , su padre nunca le quiso, porque seguramente no era hijo del amor de vida, como si lo era Alph… ¿Entonces quien era su verdadera madre? Mierda, ahora el tendría que averiguar eso también. Sacudió la cabeza, Jane Malfoy siempre sería su madre, por mas verdades que existan… ella siempre estuvo ahí para él. Cosa que Draco siempre evito.

-Alph puedes sacar al perro un momento afuera, creo que necesita ir al "baño"- Alph seguía sin entender la situación, movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación. Y tras eso saco a Fox del departamento.

Rose, la chica más linda que jamás había visto me miro con lo expresión vacía.

- tenemos que hablar… esto se está saliendo de control- repuso

- ¿Lo sabias? ¿sabías que yo soy su hermana?- dijo en voz callada.

- tiene sentido, los dos nacieron casi el mismo día, los dos son hijos de mi mamá… Rose, Todo esto va ser muy fuerte para Alph… No tienes idea como quiere a Draco, adora ser su hijo… Y Draco… bueno también. Cuando recibimos la noticia de la desaparición de mi padre Alph paso por un mal momento… Hay que ver la forma de decirle la verdad sin lastimarlo…

- De cualquier manera va ser doloroso. Scorpius, tenemos que encontrar a mi madre ahora, me acaban de llamar del ministerio. Harry Potter está en juicio por la muerte de mi mamá. Y ella no está muerta

-Pero tubo que ver, y se lo debes de llamar padre.- repuse con algo de indignación.

-Lo dice alguien que llama a su padre Draco

-Eso es diferente

-No, no lo es

-Claro que sí. El me ha ocultado la verdad… siempre lo quise … pero … yo sabía que algo en nuestra familia de ensueño era mentira… El no me dijo quien fue mi madre… Y aunque Jane haya sido la mujer más importante de mi vida necesitaba saber la verdad. No tienes idea lo que ha sido crecer sabiendo que hay algo que no cuadra…

-¡A mi me suena perfectamente igual!- repuso la Rose arrugando la nariz

-¡Pues a mi no!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡ Y no le puedes ocultar a Alph la verdad!

-¡no lo pienso hacer! Pero Alph es mi hermano, he vivido con él todo. ¡No pienso hacerle sufrir por un padre que casi asesina a nuestra madre!

-¡NO TENEMOS PRUEBAS DE ESO!

-¡QUÉ MÁS PRUEBA QUIERES… MI MADRE SE OCULTO DE ÉL POR DIECISIETE AÑOS!

-¡PUDO HABER SIDO SECUESTRA POR DRACO MALFOY!

-¡LO DUDO MUCHO! Mi madre ha sido muy feliz- dijo "el pequeño" con voz más calmada.

-¡¿HAS ESCUCHADO HABLAR DE LA AMORTENCIA O DEL IMPERIUS?!

¡NI TE ATREVAS!

¡ENTONCES EXPLÍCAME, PORQUE NO ENTIENDO QUE COJONES PASA ACÁ!

-No lo sé…- Cayó Scorpius al suelo – pero por favor no… destruyas a mi familia- algunas lágrimas rebeldes se perdían en su rostro .

-Pensé que lo sabías… pero nuestras vidas ya están un poco hecho mierda- también lloraba pero con una media sonrisa.

-¿por qué sonríes? Esta situación es completamente horrible…

-Porque estamos más cerca de la verdad… y porque nunca pensé ver unos ojos tan bonitos llorar….

* * *

Gracias por leer

No se olviden de dejar un review

¡ Y a disfrutar que se acaba el año del Dragón!

y se viene el año de la ¡Serpiente!

Este 2013 va ser muy Slytherin


	5. Chapter 5

**Personajes Protagónicos: Rose / Scorpius/James – Hermione/Harry/Draco**

**Tags: Drama/Familia/Romance/Traición/ Secretos**

**Rating: MA+/NC-17 a partir del quinto capitulo**

* * *

**Hola a todos:**

**Sí lo sé, he dejado a mi pobre fic, solito en una esquina, tiritando de frio. Lo lamento.**

**Este capitulo es más picante que nunca porque vemos por fin cual es la verdadera relación que hay entre los hermanos Potter. Es un poco toxico, y las escenas subidas de tono, creo que están completamente justificadas. Me gusta escribir a Rose, siento que es un poco explosiva, y eso me gusta. Es inteligente, pero pierde totalmente el foco cuando tocan a sus emociones. Por este motivo, como me gusta tanto ella, he decidió cambiar el modo de búsqueda, y ahora se podrá encontrar como un: Rose / Scorpius/James.**

**En este capitulo también vemos a Harry… sabremos porque este Harry es un poquito más retorcido que el de Rowling. Obviamente que lo son. Esto es un Fanfiction.**

**Espero que disfruten este fic.**

**AH! Y ya tengo avanzado otro fic un Dramione, pero no lo colgaré hasta que termine este fic. El cual ya está a puertas de terminar quedan poquitos capítulos.**

* * *

La Verdad

Capitulo 5

**En el peor momento, tú.**

**Scorpius Malfoy**

Podría jurar ante Merlín y todo el mundo que no le gustaba llorar, es más restringía su sonrisa a ocasiones especiales. Lo cierto es que casi nunca lo hacia y menos al mismo tiempo. Pero sentado en el suelo junto a la caricatura de su madre, como ahora conocía a Rose, le hacia sentirse seguro, en confianza. Ella con total desparpajo, le había confesado que le gustaban sus ojos. Sus mejillas se encendieron. Ciertamente esa chica parecía un pequeño huracán de fuego. No tenía casi ni dos días de conocerla, pero sentía que sus movimientos eran fáciles de captar, fáciles porque era justo igual a él. Una patada en el culo, rebelde por antonomasia, pero protectora con los suyos.

Ella le tendió la mano para levantarse. Sacudió sus vaqueros y volvió su mirada. A él

- Estoy hecha un asco, será mejor que me cambie antes de entrar al ministerio- dijo por fin entre amalgamando una sonrisa y borrando son su otra mano los restos de lágrimas. Su cabello se volvía mas esponjoso- ¿No tienes hambre?

-no, mas bien quería trazar un plan.

-¿un plan?- mordió sus labios por unos segundos. Y relajo enseguida el seño.

-sí. Estaba pensando que sería mejor nosotros empezáramos buscar a mamá en Malfoy Manior, mientras tu podrías buscarla en… ¿Tienes idea en donde podría estar además de Malfoy Manior, yo no tengo idea de cómo fue su vida en el mundo mágico?

- Lo único que se me ocurre es Hogwarts. Estaba pensando en ir al ministerio, y hablar con el juez. Pero pensándolo bien, no creerán ni una sola palabra si es que no presento a mi mamá.

- Rose, no pude notar.. cómo hablabas de tu hermano ¿James verdad?- ella pareció bufar enojada. Sus mejillas se encendieron

- Es un idiota…- dijo recuperando la indignación de su conversación telefónica

- Es mejor que estén todos juntos, ya sabes como familia…

-No, pero es que él está plácidamente dormido, es todo un encanto…- camino en círculos mientras le observaba como Scorpius formaba una especie de mueca.

- Si algo he aprendido en todo este tiempo en que mi padre desapareció, es la importancia de la familia. Se que te puede parecer una tontería pero cada quien cumple un rol. Rose, y debes de asumirlo.

- Yo también lo estaba pensando, a fin de cuentas yo misma le puedo patear el trasero- sus manos estaba contenidas en puños. Lo que le resulto algo gracioso.

-Anda a cambiarte, yo espero a Alph. – Y sin más Rose se dirigió a su pieza.

* * *

**James Potter**

Según tenía entendido el primer sentido que se impone al despertarse era la vista. Pero en aquella ocasión su sentido del gusto fue más rápido, no para bien. Para su sorpresa una amarga sensación inundo desde su boca hasta sus pies. Era la resaca, las consecuencias por haber tomado como un patético borracho de alcantarilla. La ocasión no era para menos, sus padres habían resultado tremendos hijos de put*, claro, esto dicho con el cariño más filial que les pudiera guardar a estas alturas de las circunstancias. Su padre era su héroe, no solo por decreto supremo de la naturaleza, sino también por la costumbre de verlo entregado a la comunidad mágica, había sacrificado su propia vida por la vida del planeta. Y ahora después de la confesión había pasado a ser una sombre fétida. Le quería, eso no está en tela de juicio, pero verle así desnudo, verle débil ante los caprichos de la carne… Entender las razones por las cuales Rose había sufrido, le hacía pensar seriamente en intentar odiarle…

Su madre por otro lado, era totalmente diferente. Desde un comienzo supo que ella no era la madre modelo, nunca se sentaría junto a él a preguntarle por sus miedos ni sus inquietudes, no. Ella simplemente recibía las buenas noticias y las comunicaba a toda la familia. "Jimmy ingreso en cuadro de honor a las prácticas en San Mungo" recordó como publicó la noticia a todas las revistas faranduleras. Podría apostar toda su colección de figuras deportivas muggles, que ella no sabía cuál era su Boggart, ni cual eran sus perspectivas de vida. Era hora de salir de esa casa de locos y posibles asesinos.

Se paró como si de pronto le hubiera arrebatado el trabajo a Atlas, con el peso mismo de los secretos. Con mucha lentitud, se sujetó la cabeza y musito algo que ni el mismo pudo entender. Despacito, paso a pasito llego hasta su camisa con la intención de ponérsela, pero una vez cogida la prenda desechó la idea. Al parecer la noche anterior no fue la mejor para su estómago. Se sacudió.

Estaba en el departamento de Ted, su primo. No recordaba muy bien cómo, pero después de haber estado en un bar muggle de mala muerte había ido a su departamento a contarle todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Claro que no recordaba la reacción de Ted, solo recordaba que su primo amablemente le había ayudado a vomitar y a echarse. Esta vez con más calma se fue en dirección al baño a lavarse la cara. Recordaba que le había pedido a Ted que le albergara por un tiempo, mientras trasfería sus cosas y conseguía un cuartito cerca al hospital. Felizmente era verano y sus prácticas todavía no empezaban a trabajar…

Cuando el agua toca su respingada nariz, sus neuronas hicieron la sinapsis que faltaba. Ese día, no solo su padre diría la verdad ante los jueces de la orden suprema de justicia mágica sino además él tendría que buscar a Rose y decirle de una buena vez todo lo que en su cabeza llevaba. Recuerdos, unos que cargaba por dos. Recuerdos tan importantes y fuertes que cada vez que el hacia el ejercicio de ponerlos en reproducción su piel se erizaba de la excitación. Estaba jodidamente obsesionado con Rose. Obsesionado, porque la palabra amor o enamorado no aplicaba al caso. Porque en primer lugar ella siempre tenía la extraña fijación de dejarle hecho añicos. Y en segundo lugar eran hermanos en algún grado, y eso estaba prohibido por la sociedad y por la genética. Nunca podrían tener una vida juntos, es más no tenían recuerdos juntos porque era demasiado peligroso.

Sobo sus labios despacio, estaban jodidamente envenenados por la saliva de ella. Sacudió la cabeza. Todo eso era su culpa. Quizás no debía de juzgar tanto a su padre, después de todo el también tenía secretos que podían molestar la vida de todo el mundo, pero claro nunca llegaría a fregar la vida de Rose, primero muerto antes de verle llorar. No por su culpa, no otra vez.

Tomo una de las camisetas de su primo y se la puso, cuando sintió que su celular comenzaba a timbrar. Era Al, seguramente querría verlo en el juzgado, indeciso si responder o no contestar el teléfono.

-Aló, Al ¿Ya mandaron a Azkaban a papá?- tenía la voz todavía rasposa por la resaca de esa mañana.

-Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabes? Nuestros padres están en pleno proceso y tú con resaca- La voz de su hermano siempre había sido algo mandona, a James le daba la impresión que era porque su pequeño hermano se consideraba mejor que él. Probablemente lo era.

-¿Qué injusto es el mundo, no te parece?- su clásica forma de responder cuando está harto, apelar a su lado sarcástico.

-Compórtate, tenemos que encontrar a Rose. Ella, tiene que venir, si ella declara que papá es inocente, quizás pueda salir con libertad bajo palabra.- James sonrió a veces su hermano podía ser muy ingenuo. Seco el resto de su cara con la mano libre que tenía. Rose no vendrá, eso estaba claro, porque nada ni nadie se interpondría en la búsqueda de su madre, eso él lo tenía clarísimo.

-¿y ahora quién es el tonto? Obviamente que no, Al, piensa un poco, ella también es una de las agraviadas y no puede agregar más al caso. En el remoto caso que apareciera y los defendiera eso no quita que tanto papá como Ginebra alteraron documentos oficiales y sabe dios donde estarán los restos de Hermione Granger.

- James, toda señal es buena. Si Rose viene, al menos no le darán la máxima pena… tenemos que hacer algo. No podemos dejar que esto paso, es que acaso en verdad quieres que nuestros padres estén en un calabozo.

- Mataron a una persona, mataron a la madre de Rose. Para mí eso si es un crimen y uno bien gordo.- La culpabilidad de sus padres era un tema zanjado para él.

-No hay crimen si no hay cuerpo. Ya escuchaste a papá. Ellos no la mataron

- Al, en serio no quiero tener esta conversación y menos por teléfono

- James, sabes que esto es serio. Te necesitamos.

-Bueno, bueno… ¿Ya están declarando ante el juez?

- No, es extraño. Mamá entro después de hacerse los exámenes de reglamento y ha salido. Y papá entro antes y hasta ahora no sale. Ted dice que no es usual, debería de haber salido antes.- de pronto sintió el timbre del departamento.

- Está bien, voy para allá. Pero Al no quiero que te ilusiones- Dijo desde el otro lado de la línea

- Solo ven lo más rápido posible, si bien el juicio se está atrasando acá te necesitamos. Adiós- Sonó el timbre nuevamente, esta vez con más insistencia.

-Nos vemos- colgó el teléfono y se acercó a la puerta la abrió y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su "dulce", y recién asumida, hermana menor.

Su corazón empezó a bombear con fuerza, como si de repente se hubiera acordado que estaba vivo, sus manos aun frías por el baño hacían contraste con el color rojizo que había adquirido su rostro. ¿Cómo hacia ella para verse cada segundo mejor que el anterior? Pudo notar que su cabello castaño había crecido un poco más. Sus labios antes pequeños, se veían más exuberantes con la luz de los rayos del sol y sus ojos, verdes brillaban potentemente como si pronto quisieran tomar un color dorado. Solo se detuvo en su rostro, porque sentía que si seguía mirando más al sur su cuerpo se rebelaría y mandaría a su razón a pasear Threastals.

-Rose- dijo bajito, muy bajito.

-¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres un imbécil?- protesto ella entrando sin permiso al piso de Ted. El simplemente se hizo a un costado y cerró la puerta despacio. Mientras ella comenzaba a gritar lo muy idiota que era, no podía discutir con ella, no mientras se viera como se veía. Como un jodido ángel caído del cielo. Ella comenzaba a ponerse roja, eso significaba que en verdad si estaba cabreada. La observo callarse, y se obligó a prestarle atención, se obligó a reunir toda su energía para entender lo que decía. Pero realmente era difícil, cuantos días de no verla, cuantos de días de decir su nombre en murmullos, para que nadie notara, para que nadie supiera como su corazón se volvía loco cada vez que sentía su presencia.

-¿me lo explicas?- decía ella mientras cruzaba sus brazos fuertemente.

- ah- emitió el sonido como preguntando si seguía vivo.

- ¿por qué eres tan egoísta? Harry y tu madre en pleno juicio y tú aquí. Óyeme si alguien ha sido por ellos has sido tu- no sabía que era más irreal el hecho que ella estuviera en ese momento junto a él, o que defendiera sus padres después de todo lo que había pasado. Volvió su vista detenidamente a ella, sí. Usaba una blusa verde militar y como nunca una falda corta. Cosa extraña dado que ella prefería los cazadores de cuero y los vaqueros apretados. Igualmente se veía de maravilla. "' ¡compórtate! ¡Control, James, Control!" se dijo así mismo y optando por cambiar su semblante.

- no tienes derecho a venir así, y hablarme así- dijo el reuniendo valor. A veces, como ahora, se le olvidaba recordar como era su máscara… se le olvidaba como era él antes que ella se le acercara. Pero ahí estaba él haciendo su mejor intento.

- oh disculpa… sufriste mucho el maltrato psicológico de tus padres… ¿no te querían cerca? déjame ver… ¿te ocultaron tus orígenes? O ¿te hicieron sentir que tu pertenecías a su familia?- claramente estaba haciendo alusión a ella. Algo no estaba bien en ese cuadro.

- mírate tú, vienes de buenas a primeras… después de andar semanas desaparecida a que yo haga acto de presencia- vio la indignación en la cara de la castaña.

- Tú sabes por qué me fui…

- por eso no entiendo tu actitud. Deberías estar feliz, ellos te ocultaron cosas, ¿no? Pues a mí me parece un lindo marco para tu venganza- bramo como un perro.

- yo no quiero venganza, yo quiero justicia. Y sé que Harry no tuvo nada que ver en lo que paso. ¡Tú deberías defenderlo, tú más que nadie!- Ya no podía contenerlo más, explotaría en cualquier momento…

- Cálmate quieres… cálmate que no sabes… no sabes… no te has enterado… Tenías razón todos estos años… ellos… ellos sí mataron a Hermione Granger- cada palabra le hacía sentir como si soltara una granada. Dejo caer su cuerpo en el sofá. No podía ver a Rose a los ojos, no después de confesar lo que su mente deducía. Era aterrador, de miedo.

-no- Rose negó con energía. Negó con su cabeza a ambos lados con determinación.

- Sí. Rose… ayer mi padre me confeso qué paso la noche del incendio… Me conto todo… y creo, creo que él y mi madre están implicados- sujeto su cabeza con las dos manos, como si de pronto la resaca le viniera de golpe.

- no- dijo ella nuevamente, un poco menos segura que la vez anterior.

- Granger y papá sí estuvieron casados… él la engaño con mi madre… la noche en que tu madre descubrió su engaño, hubo un incendio… Los únicos sobrevivientes fueron tú y papá…Rose… pero – Sentía como la garganta le comenzaba a pesar, como sus manos sudaban…, sintió como ella se sentaba a su costado sin decir una palabra. Su sangre se helo, cuando sintió la mano de ella tocarle la rodilla. Siempre empezaba así, cada recuerdo que el borraba de ella, empezaba en una discusión y ella tocando alguna parte de su cuerpo.

-no lo entiendes James, la encontré… - volvió su vista ella como si hubiera perdido la razón.

- todavía no la he visto, pero la encontré… no sabía que yo vivía… Hizo una vida lejos de Harry… lejos de la magia.- no sabía que sentir, solo podía seguir el trazo de sus dedos acariciar su rodilla a través de la ropa.

- es linda… y tengo que encontrarla… para llevarla al juicio. Harry no es un asesino, créeme- vio a sus ojos, y supo que era verdad, porque era esos mismo ojos con los que… - él no ha es el padre del año, pero tampoco es ningún asesino.

-¿cómo?- pregunto. Si todo aquello resultaba ser cierto, si en verdad la ex esposa de su padre estaba viva, eso significaría que su padre no era un asesino. Pero eso no resolvía el caso del intento de asesinato, ni mucho menos del porqué su madre le abandonó.

- Fui a Australia, ahí encontré que ella había adoptado una nueva identidad, una nueva familia… ¿tengo otros hermanos sabes?- le dijo como pocas veces lo hacía, con cariño. Sintió como se le hundía el estómago, eso podría significar que ella prefiriera hacer su vida con una familia nueva… no supo porque pensaba en eso, cuando ella le estaba confesando que su padre saldría en libertad.

- ella está muy enferma, por lo que me dicen… si la vieras... Es la mar de linda- James estaba de acuerdo de antemano, si esa mujer había dado a luz a Rose debía de ser la belleza hecha bruja.

-y ha venido acá. Por eso no tengo tiempo. ¿Me crees?- pregunto ella. ¿Cómo ella se atrevía a hacerle esa pregunta? Pensó indignado, y de inmediato recordó que él era el único captor de los recuerdos. Rose le miraba suplicante, hizo una anotación mental "felicítate por no saltar y besarla ahí mismo"

-sí- respondió finalmente. Ella no lo recordaba pero alguna vez él le dijo que lo que ella decía era ley para él.

-Scorpius y Alphard deben de estar en la mansión Malfoy buscándola, yo debo de ir a Hogwarts…

- Tú debes de estar en el juicio mientras yo la busco y la llevo… Tienes que hacerte cargo de Lily y de Al.

-¿Así se llaman tus hermanos?

- No, solo Alphard es mi hermano. Scor es… bueno técnicamente es mi hermano- dijo ella sin mucho aspaviento, pero si alguien sabía del significado "técnicamente" era él. Y si ella lo decía en una oración que tuviera ese adverbio y el sustantivo: hermano. No era nada bueno, al menos para él.

-Tengo una hermana pequeña… se llama Annie. Pero…-no pudo continuar la frase, James le miraba con insistencia. James sintió que Rose se congelaba del calor que emanaban los dos... Sus respiraciones se agitaban.

- será mejor... que – se calló de nuevo. Él sabía que ella no podría resistirse, pocas veces lo lograba. La insistente mirada de James ocasionó que ella le observara los labios. El mojo los suyos. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Un Obliviate o veinte, como el llevaba la cuenta nunca podrían cambiar el hervidero de feromonas cada vez que los dos estaban cerca.

A pesar de la resaca, a pesar que la noche anterior haya tomado como un condenado. No podía dejar de sentirse fresco, vivo… porque cada vez que se veía reflejado en los ojos verdes de su hermana, sentía que vivía de nuevo. El miedo, ese era otro factor, a veces cuando la hechizaba tras sus encuentros pensaba que efectivamente esa sería la última vez, el último beso, la última caricia… ¿Cuándo en realidad era el último momento?

Y ¡boom! Sus labios colisionaron aparatosamente, uno sobre el otro. No sabía que era más violentos su labios sobre poniéndose uno a otro o el sonido de sus latidos. Rose había optado por subirse encima de él, mientras besaba con urgencia el cuello de James. En sus ojos se podía leer la palabra "placer" sin problemas. Tomo su cintura con sus manos y empezó a acariciarla rápidamente, no estuvo muy consciente de su fuerza porque de un solo tirón arranco su blusa, rompiendo todos los botones. El hacía lo propio con su camisa. Ella sin dejar de besar (o morder) su cuello se quitó el corpiño. Él la sujeto por el brazo y le obligo a mirarse. Uno, dos, otra explosión. Besarse era una especie de ejercicio de desenvolver el alma.

Recorrió con sus manos, la piel de su cintura y sus senos, sabía que en lugares ejercer presión, sabía que cuantas pecas tenía en el pecho. Sonrió entre sus labios. Ella se movía en un vaivén desesperado, mientras que con sus otras dos manos acariciaba el inicio de los cabellos de James. Pudo sentir con ella se retorcía de placer, en ocasiones sentía cuan predecible era ella. Tan predecible como la erección que tenía en esos momentos.

James no era precisamente elástico, ni muy flexible, pero bastara que ella le mirase para que se convirtiera en el hombre goma, volvió al cuerpo de ella y se deshizo de sus bragas en menos tiempo del que pensó hacerlo. Y con sus dedos tocaba cada recoveco, Rose por instinto cerro las piernas con fuerza, pero él todavía podía sentir sus fluidos. Debía reconocer que lo que más le gustaba de ella eran esos dulces quejidos que daba en contra su oído. Parecía que ella no podía más, se volvió contra él y fue ella quien tomó por asalto su excitación y la ubico entre sus piernas. Todo se volvió blanco por unos segundos al sentir sus paredes oprimirle. Soltó un fuerte gemido en forma de su nombre. En realidad la excitación se debía a que ella tomara la iniciativa más que a la acción.

Sin perder el ritmo inicial, cual volcán en erupción. Ella le beso entre el pecho y su mandíbula. Mientras hacía lo propio con su cuello. No pudo resistir más. Y la echó en el sofá, sus miradas se perdieron otra vez y otra vez optaron por besarse. Con mayor libertad, la embistió esta vez menos rápido, pero igualmente urgente. Ella abrazo su torso con sus piernas y contorneo su espalda. La volvió a tener esos ojos de fuego, esa mirada indomable. Como amaba esos ojos. Esa forma de hacerle sentir el último espécimen vivo sobre la tierra. Con esfuerzo ella recupero su poder y sin saber muy cómo James cayó al suelo, todavía erguido. Y sobre él ella.

Pareció recuperar el conocimiento por un momento, cuando él todavía impactado por la caída no se percataba que Rose volvía a ubicarse en él. Esa vez si gritaron al mismo tiempo. Ella comenzó a moverse, a dar pequeños brincos y el empezó a pedir clemencia. En realidad, no era tal, pero sabía que a Rose le encantaba sentirse poderosa. Abrió los ojos y pudo percatarse de la imagen más hermosa de toda su vida, ella llegando al orgasmo. Inmediatamente después sintió como toda esa energía terminaba por explotar dentro de ella. Rose cayó sobre él. Podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo en su pecho. "¿Por qué siempre era así?"- fue el primer pensamiento cuerdo que se asomó a su cabeza. Buscaban el peor momento para entregarse uno al otro. La ausencia de palabras inundo la habitación.

Esa era la mejor parte de todos sus recuerdos, el silencio después del sexo. No quería usar otra palabra, decir "hacer el amor" era firmar con sangre una sentencia de muerte. La mejor parte era cuando ella le acariciaba el interior de sus codos, haciendo que miles de chispitas aparecieran en su cabeza. Sus respiraciones agitadas sincronizarse al mismo ritmo. Eso era lo mejor de todo. Pero inmediatamente después llegaba la peor parte, la parte en que se juraban no volverlo a hacer. El siempre salía proponiendo con que se hicieran un Obliviate, él le hacía a ella, y por eso nunca borrabas sus recuerdos. Tenía registrado en sus recuerdos cada uno de esos encuentros, y los guardaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Será mejor que nos apuremos- fue lo primero que dijo ella desde su pecho, pero su cuerpo no se movía en absoluto.- tengo la ligera impresión que hacemos esto siempre en el peor momento posible.- Él se congelo por un momento. ¿Acaso ella recordaba lo mismo? Era imposible el siempre usaba el hechizo, y por Merlín que era bueno haciendo ese bendito conjuro. La miro intrigado, ella volvió su vista a él y sonrió de costado, una especie de electricidad inundo su cuerpo.

-oh vamos James, ¿crees que no me daría cuenta?- Ella perezosamente salía de su pecho- ¿no crees que me parecería raro que no tenga recuerdos después de cada discusión a solas contigo? Aparte los moretones en mi cuello no son invisibles ¿sabes? Además los dolores pélvicos…- Tenia una perfecta visión de su pecho desnudo. Intento decir unas palabras pero se quedaron en la garganta.

- eso sin contar con tu cara de culpable los siguientes días. Tengo clarísimo que esto está mal. Lo sé – ella se paró por completo, buscaba su corpiño, el cual estaba en el sillón.

- a veces olvido lo cínica que puedes llegar a ser- se sentó en la alfombra.

- lo que no sé es si siempre terminamos hablando de mi inmoralidad o de lo muy arrepentido que estas…

- Yo nunca me arrepiento. Yo también sé que esto está prohibido… pero no me arrepiento, de lo contrario..- ella lo interrumpió, él se subió los pantalones.

-perfecto. Entonces no me vuelvas a hechizarme, ya te diste cuenta que de nada sirve- dijo tratando de abrocharse la blusa- ¿te dije que mi ropa siempre sale dañada?- dijo mirando en el suelo de la misma.

-¿estás hablando en serio? No puedes hablar en serio, esto tiene que parar… esto definitivamente tiene que ser la última vez- pregunto en un susurro. Ella se acercó a {el desafiante, entre cerro los ojos y con su dedo índice le señalo.

- Tanto tu como yo sabemos que está no será la última vez. ¿O sí? No ¿Verdad? Si tanto querías terminar esto ¿por qué no te borraste tú los recuerdos? Porque tanto a ti como a mí nos gusta esto. Y si esto está prohibido a mí no me interesa. Ya estoy grandecita como para asumir las consecuencias.

- Rose somos hermanos… aunque medio hermanos, esto no está bien...

- y follamos muy bien… no escuche quejarte- Ella hablaba con tanta naturalidad que en verdad le erizaba la piel, no tenía miedo de llamar a las cosas por su nombre, ni se complicaba con los adjetivos.- se quedó en silencio mientras ella proseguía.

- mira James, si te quieres engañar y poner tu pose de puritano, bien. Ese es tu problema. Tú y doble moral no es ninguna novedad. Porque déjame decirte que si hay algo que detesto de ti es eso la falta de cojones que tienes para enfrentarte a los prejuicios, a la sociedad a la naturaleza. Para mí eso no es más que cobardía.- sus palabras eran como una secuencia de patadas en la ingle.

- ¿Pero qué clase de futuro nos esperaría? Dime… Yo te diré uno inexistente- respondió con algo de dolor- ¿qué propones? Huir a la sociedad muggle y hacer una vida juntos. Eso jamás pasara, no solo porque seamos quien seamos sino porque ni tu ni yo aguantaríamos ¿o sí? Pues no, seguro que no. A pesar que digas lo que digas… Rose, no funcionaría. Por eso… es importante…

- Mira James, ya no tengo tiempo. Si quieres terminar esto hazte de una vez tu jodido Obliviate, pero a mis recuerdos los dejas en paz.- Lo miro desafiante, tanto ella como él sabían que lo más probable es que lluevan dinosaurios antes a que eso pasara.

- Nos vemos en el juicio- fueron las últimas palabras de Rose antes de desaparecer.

Abrió y cerró los ojos, sus manos sudaban. Definitivamente este no era uno de esos recuerdos en que ella terminaba por hacerle caso. Algo en Rose estaba cambiando. ¿Acaso le había entendido mal? Lo que ella proponía era no reprimir recuerdos ni acciones. ¿Acaso era su forma de confesarle su amor? Lo que en verdad temía era su arrepentimiento, que ella terminara por triturar su corazón. Porque a él le parecía que ella en cualquier momento podría librarse de él ¿pero y él? No, no podría soportar verle con otro. Su etapa de noviazgo con Longbottom le había costado algunos tics nerviosos y el descubrimiento de su lado posesivo. Miro el reloj de la pequeña salita de estar y corroboro que efectivamente ya era tarde, debería de estar en el ministerio.

* * *

**Harry Potter**

Las manos de Harry Potter tambaleaban sobre la mesa. Hacia solo unos momentos sus compañeros aurores le habían entrevistado. Le habían preguntado una a una las preguntas que ya había resuelto a sus hijos. Les había contado su verdad, y la única que él sabía. No era suficiente para librarlo de los cargos, eso también lo sabía. Pero lo que sí no entendía era porque las pruebas de sangre mágica que le tomaron demoraban en salir. El como auror sabía perfectamente que esas pruebas no demoraban ni dos minutos y ya estaba sentado dos horas esperando los resultados. Seguramente el sistema de control se ha caído, pensó algo ansioso.

Siguió tamaleando los dedos sobre la mesa, no sabía si llamarlo nerviosismo. Pero ya quería estar de lleno en el juicio, debía de defender a su mujer. Aunque Ginebra haya cometido errores horrorosos seguía siendo la madre de sus hijos, y la mujer que amaba. Aunque claro, ese amor no tiene ni punto de comparación a la obsesión que le embargaba los primeros meses de su bigamia. De pronto salió del cuartito a uno de sus amigos, el auror Peter Oliver. A juzgar por su rostro no le venía a traer buenas noticias. Seguramente ya de plano habían determinado su culpabilidad, después de todo Hermione fue un héroe de guerra y su muerte dejo un vacío importante en el ministerio.

-Harry- dijo el hombre cayendo en un asiento delante de él. Sus ojeras eran grandes, podía ver su cara descompuesta alternarse con algo de pena. No podía ser para menos Oliver entro con él al escuadrón de ataque hacía más de veinte años.- No sé si son buenas noticas, o tremendamente malas.- Harry dio un pequeño salto en su sitio.

- ¿Recuerdas las reformas que impulsaste el año pasado? – pregunto el hombre barbudo

-¿las de los exámenes de registro de pociones en los últimos diez años? – pregunto Harry, Peter asintió pesadamente.

- Bueno, analizamos tu sangre y registro de pociones en los últimos veinte años… y… ¡No sé cómo no lo vi!- Peter salto de su asiento, estaba realmente cabreado, enojado, pero no parecía estar enojado con su compañero sino más bien él mismo- Yo era el encargado de las pruebas medimagas en el escuadrón… ¡Mierda!

-¿Qué paso Oliver?

- Mira el expediente Potter, míralo y me entenderás.

- Peter sabes que esto va contra el protocolo- dijo Harry preocupado

-solo míralo, y entenderás...- Harry abrió el folder manila, color verde. Su foto estaba ahí, aunque era una foto de hacía más de veinte años. En ella podía ver un resumen pequeño de su vida matrimonial. Las fotos de Hermione inundaban el folder. Sintió como su estómago se hundía al verla sonriente. Fotos de su matrimonio, de ella besándolo y el sonriendo ampliamente. Le hacía recordar a las fotos que tenía el de sus padres. Hermione acariciándolo como si hubiera descubierto la reencarnación de Adonis.

Paso unas cuantas páginas y se sorprendió de su imagen, eran fotos justo cuando él y Hermione ya estaban esperando a Rose. Su rostro era más pálido, ya no tan feliz. Pasó las siguientes imágenes y ya eran las fotos de su matrimonio con Ginebra, su semblante era aún más pálido y enfermizo. Al final pudo ver una serie de pergaminos estirados, en cuadros. Y leyó atentamente **"En_ el sospechoso se encontró el uso progresivo y sistemático de sustancias como: Tisana al 5%, Asfadelo al 3%, Acónito al 10%, Hinodino al 4%"_ **susmanos comenzaron a temblar… estrepitosamente leyó más adelante obviando algunas gráficas que sugerían el tiempo de uso **"La_ presencia de estos componentes en la sangre del sospechoso sugiere que desde hace aproximadamente 17 años viene siendo víctima de la poción llamada Amortentia. La cual ha sido suministrado paulatinamente hasta llegar a su pico (hace 7 años aproximadamente). También se sugiere que el sospechoso ha tomado "La poción de odio" progresivamente, dando como resultado una aguda alergia al Ajenjo. Además se ha encontrado restos de haber sido tratado con pociones curativos, debido posiblemente a la actividad a la que se dedica, a continuación una gráfica de resultados que pueden derivarse de las curaciones de heridas mágicas…_" **

-Estos no pueden ser mis resultados Peter, no pueden ser- dijo con convicción, no podía ser cierto. Él sabía lo que sentía, no podía ser, simplemente así. Él era un buen auror, él se daría cuenta enseguida si estaba siendo víctima de aquella poción. Ginny nunca se atrevería.

- Harry hemos hecho la prueba diez veces. Nadie en el cuartel lo puede terminar de creer- Su compañero no mentía, sabían que esas pruebas tenían un error mínimo, ínfimo, de equivocación.

-¿Cómo esto pueden ser buenas noticas Oliver? Solo me da una excusa ante el juicio… pero tú...- sus palabras se le amotinaban en la boca. Se revolvió la cabeza, como no lo hacía desde hacía años- ¿tú crees que bajo el efecto de la Amortentia pude haber matado a Hermione?- De pronto sintió ira. ¿Y si el ocasiono el fuego? ¿Y si en verdad el intento asesinar a Hermione y no lo recordaba?

- sinceramente no lo sé. Pero de algo estoy seguro, si lo cometiste… no eres tú en ese momento- las palabras de Peter le taladraban en la cabeza en ese momento. Entonces sí, quizás, el sí era un asesino.

- Además de la Amortentia, Harry… lo que me preocupa es la poción de Odio…-la voz de Oliver se volvió pastosa, triste.

- Seguramente que…- la sola idea le daba escalofríos- seguramente que Ginny me la dio para alejarme más de mi esposa...- la decepción era tal que no sabría cómo describirla.

- No Potter, no entiendo por qué esa poción te la ha dado después. Las gráficas sugieren que haya sido entre cinco a seis años después de la muerte de tu mujer- No, Ginebra no pudo haber cometido tal vileza, ella no. Ella no… rogo aun en su cabeza

- ¿Cómo es tu relación con Rose?- Si antes no había derramado una sola lágrima ahora era muy diferente.

- Yo recuerdo alguna vez verla aquí de niña… me sorprendió que no la trajeras a las reuniones en familia del ministerio… sabes… no cuando venían hasta tus sobrinos…- Se hundió en su asiento… no podía contenerse más- Peter pareció entender, Harry se quedó en el mismo silencio…

- No importa- resoplo, Peter hacía un trabajo de empatía. Eso lo sabía Harry, pero nadie podía sentir esa especie de sentimiento cuando descubres que toda tu vida ha sido manipulada -En todo caso tu juicio ha sido anulado Harry- dijo Oliver soplando al aire.

- no puede ser, así… yo pude haber matado a mi mujer ¿entiendes? Debe de haber un juicio… se debe de esclarecer como murió ella. Mi hija, Ginebra me alejo de mi hija…, esto no puede acabar así.- Pero su mente se detuvo, su comportamiento para su hija ¿Cuánto habría sido culpa de Ginebra y cuanta suya? Muchas personas salen de ese tipo de pociones, especialmente si son poderosos. Él no era ningún débil mental.

- Un poco tarde ¿no crees?- Peter no dejaba de tener razón. Un poco tarde para exigir una explicación.

-no, yo necesito saber que paso… ¿Ginebra ha sido interrogada?

- Sí, ahora está en una sala de interrogación abierta. Harry, ahora tienes que ir a la sala del juez, es una sala cerrada. Te van a explicar las razones de la liberación. Ahí puedes quejarte. Pero si fuera tú, no lo haría. ¿Qué más da? tu mujer, la mujer de la que te enamoraste ya no existe… y si algo la mato, no fuiste tú. Además todavía estas a tiempo de recuperar la relación con tu hija- Harry solo pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor.

* * *

**James Potter**

James corrió por el corredor principal del ministerio. Al fondo, detrás de unos aurores pudo identificar a su pequeño hermano. No había ningún miembro de la prensa amarillista, sinceramente se sorprendió. Seguramente su madre había hecho un buen trabajo despistándolos. Cuando se fijó en su pequeño hermano entendió que algo no estaba del todo bien. Sus ojos estaban rojos, como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de llorar. ¿Sería posible que ya hayan condenado a sus padres? Corrió más a prisa hasta el, quien ahora se encontraba en la puerta principal de un salón cerrado.

-Perdona por la tardanza… estaba...- se mordió la lengua - ¿qué paso? ¿No te dejan pasar? Pensé que como familia podíamos entrar…- repuso en un susurro James. Pero Al estaba medio ido, como si estuviera soñando despierto.

- Sí, podemos entrar...- dijo Al con los ojos aun perdidos.

-¿Y qué hacemos acá que no entramos?- James lucia especialmente animado, Rose le había jurado que sus padres eran inocentes. Que Hermione Granger estaba viva, no tenía por qué preocuparse.

-entra tu si quieres, yo ya no puedo escuchar más…- se detuvo en su hermano, tenía un semblante desmejorado, enfermo.

-Al ¿Qué paso?- toco el hombro de su hermano y lo empujo suavemente, era una especie de códigos entre ellos. Pero su hermano no pareció contestarle, estaba ido. Con los ojos hundidos, frio hasta la medula.

- Hemos vivido en una mentira… - soltó de pronto- Hasta papá… un momento ¿Dónde está Lily?- pregunto nervioso

- En la madriguera, tranquilo… Al dime que pasa, no te estoy siguiendo. ¡Al por un demonio, dime!- sacudió a su hermano y este por primera vez en el día le observo a los ojos.

- Mamá está confesando todo…- susurro bajito-… al principio todo estaba bien, según lo que nos había comentado papá. Que los dos se volvieron a enamorar cuando el viajo a América y todo ese rollo… que se casaron y fueron felices, esa mierda que nos contó- James se sobre paro, Al nunca, pero nunca hablaba de ese modo. Alguna de otra vez se exasperaba, pero usualmente no perdía su tono conciliador… aquel chico no parecía ser su pequeño hermano.

-pero… hace una hora, llego un auror con las pruebas medimagas de papá y mamá y ahí cambio todo…- Al ser sujeto la cabeza- Ginebra ha estado suministrándole Amortentia a papá. Lo ha hecho de forma periódica y progresiva.- James tuvo que sacudir la cabeza fuertemente

-¿qué?

- Sí, lo ha confesado. Esta con Veritaserum reforzado. No puede mentir. Resulta… resulta que… ¡oh James, no puedo... no puedo!- Su hermano abrazaba su torso, y lloraba, no lo hacía desde que era niño… es más ni de niño…- Fue mamá, ella inicio el incendio… ella quemo las cortinas de la casa…- su voz temblaba con violencia- Ella la mato.

- no, Al. Escúchame.- repuso en voz baja. Escúchame hermano, Hermione Granger está viva. – Al recupero algo de su postura, limpio sus lágrimas y se detuvo.

- No puede ser James, Mamá dijo que vio su cuerpo atrapado en unas vigas.

- es verdad, pero la madre de Rose está viva y debe de…- Se detuvo las personas, magos y brujas comenzaban a salir de la sala. James pudo distinguir a Ted salir rápidamente de la sala, como si de pronto llevara mucha prisa. Le quería llamar, pero su tío Neville se acercó primero a ellos. Tenía el rostro igual de desencajado.

-¿Estas mejor Al?- pregunto Neville tocando el hombro de su ahijado. Este solo asintió

- ¿cuál fue la decisión del jurado?- Fue James quien pregunto. Olvidando momentáneamente la confesión que declaraba a su hermano.

- cinco años de libertad bajo palabra- respondió seco, de alguna manera irritado de continuo de inmediato - El juicio por la muerte de Hermione se canceló. Hace unos minutos, salió y entro el juez y dijo que el juicio se cancelaba. Solo los implicados podían conocer las razones. A tu madre solo le dieron cinco años de libertad bajo palabra por el uso de pociones prohibidas.- ¿Acaso Rose ya habría encontrado a su madre? James observo de nuevo a su hermano, su rostro lucia igual de desmejorado.

- Su madre está en estos momentos firmando unos documentos. Mañana posiblemente salga en libertad, en estos casos la pena mínima es una noche en el calabozo del ministerio, después podrá volver a casa. Al no dejaba alternaba su mirada entre su tío y su hermano.

-¿tú crees?- pregunto el joven de cabellera desordenada.

- más que seguro… - repuso James.

- Ted ha salido a buscar a su padre, según el fiscal. Está en la sala número dos.

* * *

_Lenguaje de a dos._

**Hermione**

La sala del juez no era lo tan grande como la recordaba. Cuando trabajaba ahí, le daban la impresión que esa sala era del mismo tamaño de hall de Hogwarts. Nunca pensó que algún día regresaría a estar en esa sala, y menos defendiendo a las personas que más la dañaron. Pero no podía permitir que sus hijos sufrieran, no cuando ella estaba viva. Sin duda estaba de suerte, el juez encargado de su caso, era su anterior jefe. Recordó como la cara sorprendida de su anterior jefe como si estuviera observando a un muerto, fue casi la misma expresión que puso Minerva. Recordó como se encrespó cuando le pidió que desestimaran el caso. Ella sabía que aunque no la asesinaron, fue un claro intento. Y que eso también se pena, pero no si no hay quien lo denuncie. Y ciertamente ella no lo iba a hacer. El le había entregado el parte de Harry, según decía estaba influenciado por dos pociones: el Amortetia y la poción del odio. Pero la segunda fue suministrada tras años de su muerte, entonces quien en realidad sufria, quien en realidad era la victima , no era ella sino su hija. Ginebra había cruzado cualquier tipo de limite. Y Harry, Harry se había convertido en un débil, en alguien que no podía luchar… alguien que no podía con una simple poción de primer curso (1).

¿Pero quien era ella? Fue una estúpida, una mujer carente de valor. Si ella hubiera sido más fuerte. Hubiera podido regresar a decirle unas cuantas verdades a los dos. Si ella hubiera peleado más fuerte, habría podido descubrir todo. Pero ella desicidio llorar, llorar como una desposehida, porque su amor no era reciproco. Porque el hombre al que amaba la había cambiado. Estupida, mil veces estúpida. Se perdió de su hija, de las personas que en verdad la querían.

Tenía frio, era el primer día de Julio y de todos modos sentía un frio, eran las secuelas del "accidente". Se cubrió con la capa que llevaba, tapo su cara. En unos momentos debía de enfrentarse a su Boggart. Iba a enfrentar a Harry. Verle de nuevo era una especie de suicidio, un suicidio emocional. En los primeros años tras el incidente, Draco estuvo ahí con ella. Sin pedir nada a cambio , esperando a que ella iniciara el acercamiento. Y así fue.

No tuvo tiempo para pensar en nada más, escucho la puerta cerrarse tras ella. Él había llegado.

**Harry**

Abrió la puerta de Cedro con decisión, tendría que hablar con el juez y explicarle todo. A estas alturas probablemente ya supiera que había sido embrujado por su actual mujer, que no estaba plenamente consciente de sus actos, pero esa no era ninguna excusa. Hermione, su mejor amiga, su mujer, su ¿amor?. Resoplo indignado, ya no estaba seguro si dejo de amarla o si ese sentimiento esta dormido por la Amortentia, lo que sabía es que antes había tenido plena con ella. Una mujer que nunca le abandono, inclusive cuando él trato de matarla. ¿Por qué intento matarla , verdad? Ya todo era pura presunción. Lo cierto es que su recuerdo le hería, especialmente el último. Cuando puso sus manos en su pecho , le abrazo para después lanzarlo lejos de las llamas del fuego.

Empujo la puerta y vio a contra luz, la figura de una mujer encapuchada en una especie de capa azul aterciopelada parada al borde de un sillón. La luz en verdad era intensa, por lo que tubo que ajustar la visión para poder alcanzar la imagen completa. Vio como la mujer se desprendía de la capa, dejando caer su larga cabellera. Eran cabellos finos enterciados en espirales casi doradas. Se quedo estático por un momento, su abdomen se hundió, las piernas le bailaban… Esa mujer era idéntica al recuerdo de Hermione. Pero tuvo que descartar la idea no solo porque su mujer estaba muerta, sino porque la mujer que tenía en frente tendría al menos veinte años menos de los que tendría su mujer. La vio intentar caminar hacia él, pero sus pasos eran muy torpes, cuando deicidio caminar hacia el vio como se le doblaban las piernas, así que tubo que sentarse en el sillón. Y ahí por fin la vio completamente. Sus rizos caían ordenas enmarcando unas mejillas algo rosas, las cuales sobresalían debido a la palidez de su piel. Era Hermione ¿Acaso era un fantasma? ¿Los fantasmas deciden quedarse en el mundo de los vivos cuando no soportan la idea de morir… acaso ella tampoco lo soportaba?. La vio alzar su mano, cerro las cortinas con magia y tras el escucho como la puerta se cerraba.

-Hola Harry- fueron las primeras palabras. Era ella no cabía dudas. Vio sus a sus ojos. Dorados como siempre, esta vez ya no brillaban, esta vez no tenían la indignación ni decepción tatuados. Era como si en verdad fue un fantasma. O alguien a punto de morir. Un cadáver bello, en sus últimos minutos.

- ¿Tú?- no solo le temblaban las piernas sino también la voz. - ¿Eres tú?- su voz tambaleaba, se acerco más a ella. Quien seguía mirándolo, con una expresión indescifrable, era como si fuera la misma mujer que abandono, como si fuera su misma Hermione, pero sin esa marca que gritaba su nombre.

- eso creo…- dijo bajito.

-¿Cómo?- Se acerco a ella, tenía que tocarla, sentir que su mente no estaba jugándole una pasada. Y se arrodillo a sus pies, toco sus manos y su rostro y ella pareció estremecerse, como antes. Ella era su Hermione, podía sentir como su pulso se incrementaba, era ella. Su mente se transporto a su primer beso, en la oficina de ella. Era ella. Y así de las piernas ya no le temblaban, pero los ojos sí.

- Tranquilo… tranquilo…- eran las mismas palabras que ella utilizaba cuando el lloraba por Sirius y sus padres. Era como si hubiera regresado en el tiempo, sintiéndose un adolecente otra vez, ella sobo su espalda con tranquilidad.

- perdóname… perdóname… - dijo hundiendo su cabeza en su abdomen, la abrazo fuertemente, como temor a que se fuera, a que no lo perdonara.

- está bien, Harry te perdono- fueron sus palabras casi en un susurro. Ella poso sus manos en su cabeza y le acaricio lentamente. Ni en sus mejores sueños hubiera pensado que ella sin decir recriminarle nada le perdonase. Ella tendría que ser un fantasma, una visión fruto de su imaginación y culpa. Saco su cabeza y la vio nuevamente.- ¿cómo, por qué…? –tenia miles de preguntas en su cabeza. Ella dejo de acariciarlo, y desvió la mirada, fue esa misma mirada de decepción, de dolor.

- Lo sé. Parece que hicieron un buen trabajo fingiendo mi muerte- susurro bajito.

-¿fingiendo?

-estoy viva Harry, a pesar de todo, a pesar de ti.- le miro esta vez detenidamente - ¿tu remplazaste mi cuerpo por el de esa otra mujer?

- yo estaba seguro que ese cuerpo era tuyo, fue Kreacher quien lo trajo a mi. Te juro que pensaba…- se quedo en silencio. ¿En verdad le preguntaba eso? era ella quien aparecía después de todo ese tiempo.

- ahh…- musito ella, rehuyendo su mirada. Era increíble que después de todo ese tiempo, después de todo lo que habían vivido un silencio era el protagonista.

-¿ Cómo es ella?- pregunto Hermione, sabía que hacía alusión a su hija. Si algo a ella le podría interesar en ese momento era su hija.

- Rose es… única. – Su hija, si a alguien además de a la mujer que tenía en frente había fallado era a su pequeña hija.

Los dos tenían muchas cosas que poner sobre la mesa. Y esa mañana sería la primera vez en años.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya sido de su gusto. Ya quedan pocos capítulos. Muchas gracias, y hasta el próximo capitulo._**


End file.
